Bastards Slave
by Ninjalicious Babe
Summary: Naruto is new to Dattebayo Highschool and he's heard a lot about his Bastard roomate. Of course, considering he doesn't know him, he thinks nothing of it, but once he is forcefully made into a slave of the Bastards, he believes. SASUNARU
1. Meet the Bastard

**Bastards Slave**

My second fic I think I really like this one So please enjoy and...uh...have some popcorn. Gives popcorn Yum.

Disclaimer: Thou shalt not say thy owns thy fanficth. (...yea...)

_Italics: "Thinking"_

* * *

SLAM! The alarm clock has been ringing for an annoying 10 minutes before Naruto silenced it with his hands. The empty apartment room was unusually warm considering the head keeper was a money pincher trying to save as much as she could, so she would sign up for minimum heating. It was really bad when it got to winter. Good thing he's moving into a dorm for college soon. _It's going to be a good day today, _Naruto thought, _a very good day._ Naruto was feeling unusually rested when he got only a few hours to sleep. He got a cup of instant ramen and quickly gulped it down. 6:23. He had to get to his new school today and check out the classes. He was even looking forward to that. Naruto made friends very easily so he figured he'd have no problems fitting into this new high school. And to top off his merry thinking, he's late. "What happened to my good day?" He said aloud. He grabbed an orange jacket and shorts with a black shirt under it. Can't go ALL orange now, can we? He jolted out of the door practically falling head first down the dangerously steep stairs.Instead, landing on his back. He swore and started running even faster. _Jeez this is when I wish I had a license._ Iruka, his old driving instructer, has forbidden him to even set foot by the wheel ever since he was practically ran over a cat, which he tried to dodge, and while he did that, he hit several signs and gracefully rolled into the ditch, a small fire lit on the engine. _Ha, I remember when Kiba actually blew up that car. _He said laughing at the memory. _Wonder how he's doing. Bet he already dropped out._ He chuckled at this. He ran passed where he used to work, a hip cafe/music store.

FLASHBACK

_Finally there!_ Naruto thought, he sighed and set foot into the cafic (cafe and music is Cafic) There Kakashi, his boss, was standing with his arms crossed and his face emotionless.

"Nice of you to come, Naruto." he said, "Well, no need to get dressed, you're fired." Naruto swore he heard a dramatic echo after the word fired. Kakashi's face was still emotionless, Or atleast that's what his eyes showed, hell, you couldn't even see his mouth! Naruto stared at him, his jaw slowly falling down.

"Shit."

END FLASHBACK

"Argh I'm going to be sooooo late," He yelled to no one in particular. He passed several parks and finally, reached foot beside his new highschool: Dattebayo Highschool. He ran on the grass threw the large amount of trees until he reached the door. "Jeez." He said. He opened it and went up to the main desk where a dark haired women was sitting typing away on the computer. She glances up at Naruto and starts typing again. She prints something out and faces him.

"Name?" She asks politely.

"Um, Naruto," He replies back tiredly setting his bags down.

"Hello, I'm Shizune. Here is and envelope with your class schedual and a map is in there as well. Be careful, this is a big school, chances are, you'll get lost. You also have a pair of keys in there and if you have any questions please feel free to contact me." She said with a smile.

"Thank you." He nodded and picked up his bags. "Um, I'm going to go now." He said. She nodded and went back to her computer. _Okay, _he said to himself,_ now to find my room. _He made a right, then a left, then another right. _Wait, maybe I should check the map._ He thought, he laughed out loud. "I'm such an idiot." He said.

Naruto finally made it to the right floor, his shoulders aching, he put down his bags in front of a door and slid down the wall. "Hard work," He muttered to himself.

"What's hard work?" Came a female voice. Naruto shot his head up to see who was talking to him. He saw a blonde haired girl, her hair held up in 4 ponytails. She was standing there, hands on her hips, but with a very kind look on her face.

"Um, finding my room..." Naruto said.

"Oh! Well, um I can help you find it if you want! But you can also rest in my room if you want to." She said.

"Yeah, I'd love that...if that's ok."

"Don't worry it's fine." She held up a hand towards Naruto and Naruto greatfully took it.

"So, um, where's your room?"

"Behind you."

"Oh. Haha, sorry about that."

"No it's fine let's go in." Temari led Naruto into her room with ton's of posters and two beds. One with purple blankets and the other with pink.

"Do you have a roomate?" Naruto asked as he looked around the room.

"Yeah, her names Sakura. She's probably out shopping with Ino or something like that."

"Oh."

"Have some cookies they're really good cookies. Hinata brought them over and she's an incredibly good cook." She handed Naruto a chocolate chip cookie with chocolate shavings on top.

"Wow looks really good." He examined it and took a bite. "Forget what I said, it tastes really good!" Temari laughed.

"Yeah, we should ask her to make us something sometime."

"Yeah, that'd be cool." His face darkened a little bit. "Temari?"

"What's wrong, Naruto?"

"My roomate's a guy right?" Temari nodded. "Is he...uh...a hot one?" Naruto asked, as he took out his room number and chart and handed it to Temari. "His name is Uchiha Sasuke."

Temari stared at the paper. "He is." Naruto's face clearly became worried. "Naruto are you gay?" Naruto froze. Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! He's going to get hurt again. Just because he was popular in his highschool didn't mean he never got beat up by the homophobic.

"N-n-no." He said totally unconvincingly.

"You're not a very good liar, Naruto."

"..."

"Don't worry Naruto, there's nothing wrong with being gay. Trust me, my brother is."

"...Is..is there a lot of gay people here?" Naruto asked, still not facing Temari, nibbling on his cookie.

"Yup. Your roomate is too." She said, "But trust me, you cannot, I repeat CANNOT fall in love with him! He's a complete bastard even if you don't like him, stay away from him. I don't know what his problem is but he takes everything out on others and he's a total emo kid."

"Oh..I-i'll try." He said, "Can I go to my dorm now? You're making me curious."

"Yeah, sure, but I'll drop by every now and again. Let me check your schedual first." Naruto handed his schedual to Temari."Looks like we have almost every class together except for art. Gym is boys in one class and girls in another rarely is it a co-ed. So I'm not in that class either, and your roomate with have the same classes as you. Bummer that means I'm in almost all of his classes too." She smiled and laughed and headed out the door. "Coming?"

While heading for Naruto's room, she knocked on the door right beside hers. "Is it ok if we make a little pit stop?" Naruto nodded. The door opened up to reveal a red haired boy with pale skin and bags under his eyes. A bright red tattoo spelling the kanji for "love" was on his forehead. Oh, he had no shirt on. He looked very pissed to put it simple.

"What." said the red-head.

"Wanted to check your schedual, brother." Temari said.

"Whatever, one second." He said, slamming the door shut.

"That is my brother." She said with a sigh. "Sometimes, I wonder if I am adopted." The door swooshed open and Gaara had a torn piece of paper held out for Temari. "Gaara, how can you even read this?!" Temari said dramatically. "Hey, look Naruto, Gaara is in all of your classes,." She said. "Wait! I never introduced you two, sorta. Ok Gaara, this is Naruto," She said pointing to the boy beside her. "He's new here and in ever single class that you're in. Naruto, this is Gaara, as you've heard, he's my brother." Naruto smiled at Gaara and recieved a blank stare and an emotionless hi. "He's in the bastards room." She said. Gaara's eyes seemed to widen slightly at the mere mention of the name.

"Sasuke...you're in Sasuke's room?" (A/N-Haha, Gaara's first words)

"Uh..y-yeah." Naruto shifted in his spot. Sure, this guy was irresistably hot, but he's starting to freak him out.

"Sasuke..."

"...y-yeah."

"Poor you." He said simply

"Huh?"

"He's incredibly sexy, but he can be really mean and hurtful. Stay on his good side, which isn't really a good side, but yeah."

"U-uh o-ok Gaara." He said and turned to look at Temari in a pleading can-we-go-now-this-guy-is-starting-to-freak-me-out-but-im-not-going-to-say-anything kind of look. Temari nodded.

"Well Naruto, let's go to the bastard now, we'll see Gaara in classes starting soon." She took Naruto's hand and his bags and led him out.

"Um, why does he have such dark eyes?" Naruto asked.

"He's an insomniac he hasn't slept in a very, very long time." Temari said, letting go of Naruto's hand and picked up another bag.

"Oh." Naruto said. End of discussion. They finally came to his room. Naruto took a deep breath and gave Temari a greatful smile.

"U-uh Temari? Can you come in with me, please?" Naruto asked slowly. Temari smiled back.

"Of course!" She got out Naruto's key and opened the door to reveal where he will live from now on. Temari walked in quickly and Naruto slowly followed behind. "Sasuke!" She yelled loudly and sternly. _What was he doing? _Naruto asked himself silently. Naruto peered over to see what his "sexy" roomate actually looked like. Naruto gasped. He was as sexy as everyone said he was. But what was he looking at? "_OHMIGOD!! IF THAT IS PORN I AM GOING TO FLIP!!" _"SASUKE!! GOD DAMNIT PUT THE PORN AWAY!" Naruto's eyes widened at his roomate and he hid behind Temari. He even caught a glimpse of the magazine. Not girls, but guys. Yup, definitly gay. Temari sighed heavily. "Sasuke, this is your roomate, Naruto. Hurt him and die." Naruto slowly stepped in front of Sasuke and looked to the floor while he examined the blonde. Naruto failed to notice the smirk on his lips. _He's got a plan, _Temari said to herself. "Naruto, are you going to be ok here?" She asked softly, glaring at the Uchiha.

"Y-yeah I-i'll be fine, thanks Temari, if I need anything, I'll go to your dorm, or Gaara's."

"Ok, take care, Naruto." She said, sending another glare to the Uchiha and a concerned look to the Kitsune. (A/N Kitsune means fox in Japanese)

"Thanks Temari," Naruto said as she closed the door. "Um, hi I'm N-Naruto." Sasuke looked up from his "book" and smirked.

"I'm Sasuke, your new master." Wow Sasuke is like the smirking king his smirk is so big.

"Huh!?"

"You heard me. You will become my slave, I, your master."

"WHY!?"

"You're paying rent to stay in here."

"What? But I already paid!"

"You never paid me." He said with another smirk.

"W-what if I don't want to?" Naruto asked retreating to his side of the room.

"There's no choice."

"Y-yes there is! I don't have to do what you want!"

"Yes you do, my little slave. Trust me, I can do things. I live in a two room dorm with no roomate, there used to be one you know, wanna know what happened to him?"

"W-what..?" Naruto asked cautiosly.

"He never paid me rent, so I gave him a tiny task, he couldn't perform it, so I had some friends to...attend to him."

"...And?"

"Trust me, it's pretty bad, I don't want to...corrupt your little mind just yet."

Naruto sighed, knowing he cleary couldn't win."...Do the others have to know about this...?"

"Not at all." He said as he walked over to Naruto.

"Now my slave, you will begin your first task."

* * *

Sorry, it's a little rushed. I just wanted to get this story out.

Ooooh hehe well this is the other fic that I promised you all! But hardly anyone reviewed on Naruke so I'm going to take my time making the next chapter. For the ones that DID review, I am really sorry and really thankful. Ok, well please enjoy this story! And...um...review to make me work faster!


	2. The First Task

Me:-Walks in with mouth open-

Naruto: Whats wrong Kawaii?

Me: I was almost done this motha &$#& story when it got deleted!!!!!!!

Sasuke: Shame.

Me: WHAT?!? JUST A SHAME?! GOT YOU MOTHA #&$& YOU BETTER BE DOING SOME MAJOR YAOI IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!

Naruto: But..

Sasuke: Maybe

Me: YOU BETTER!!!!

Naruto: Kawaii is scary!! 00

Me: DO THE DISCLAIMER YOU-

Sasuke: OK! Kawaii-Ningyo owns nothing out of the anime Naruto. If she did she would put some major yaoi smexiness in it.

Me: -nods- That's right. OMG guess what artist i'm listening to when I'm typing this!!!

Sasuke: -sigh- Who?

Me: I SAID GUESS!!!!!! -sweet maniac smile-

Naruto: oooh!! Dk.Smile!!!

Me: hehe nope! SCOTTY VANITY!!! He's like my idol!!

Sasuke: Yup. Visit him page sometime. Now to the story!

Me: Oh and in the last story, Naruto had to get ot the college at 6:45 IN THE AFTERNOON! I don't know why he slept in that late, but yeah.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now my slave, you will begin your first task." Naruto quickly moved to his bed, right beside Sasuke's and put his bags on the mattress, avoiding contact with Sasuke's eyes.

"W-what do I have to do, Sasuke?"

"First of all slave, call me Master, and second, see this bag here?" Naruto looked over the carpet and to the black plastic bag that Sasuke was holding. You couldn't even see what he was keeping in there. Naruto silently nodded. _ Wonder what this pervert has in there._ He thought to himself. Naruto got up and looked in the bag. Clothing. "Wear it." He said. Naruto grabbed the bag and headed for the bathroom until an arm grabbed his wrist. "No. You'll change in front of me. On this bed. Now." Naruto nodded silently and climbed slowly on the bed. "Please me, Naruto." He smirked.

"Whatever." This was no different then his highschool. He was used to all this shit. Naruto took out the outfit and quickly examined it, scared of what Sasuke will do if he makes him wait. A bright orange belly shirt made from leather, meaning it's extremely tight. He then looked at the pants. Or shorts, they were bright orange as well with a fox tail and barely covered his ass. Then there were little fox ears at the bottom of the bag as well. He's being very creative...Naruto sighed and slowly unzipped his sweater revealing a tight black t-shirt. He flicked the sweater across the room. He had plenty of practice with this, so might as well pleasure him. He slowly took off his black shirt and showing off his tanned skin and tight stomach. He was almost flawless, except for 6 scars on his face and one right across his belly button. Sasuke's eyebrows arched when he noticed this. But Naruto flung the shirt on his own bed. Next was the pants, he unzipped the zipper and slipped off the pants throwing that on the bed as well. Now all he had left were the boxers and he took those off as well. Sasuke got a good look at his whole body before Naruto quickly put on the booty shorts with the tail on it. He then put on the small leather belly shirt and the fox ears, which looked amazing with his blondness.

"Mmm." Sasuke moaned as he looked at his eye candy slave. "But you forgot something," He said and held up a dog chain and collar. He put it around Naruto's neck and pulled him over. Naruto gave a yelp. "It's ok, you won't get hurt. Now sit." Naruto sat on the bed. "No," Sasuke said, "On my lap, you moron." Naruto rolled his eyes and sat on Sasuke's lap. "Thats better, fox." He said, he immediatly snaked his arm around Naruto's waste and forced them to face eachother. Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes as Sasuke looked into Naruto's. Sasuke dipped his head and rested his lips on Naruto's forcing his tongue inside. Naruto let out a sound sort of sounding like an "eek" but fell silent and let Sasuke one side kiss him. _Why am I letting him do this when all I do if I disobey is get raped. I'll probably be raped anyway._ Stupid questions going through his head, _He probably will do more to me if I try to withstand..._Perfect conclusion. He'll probably end up hurting Naruto if he won't be his slave, or get someone else to do it, anyway. Sasuke stopped kissing and began to speak. "Kiss back, Naruto, please?" What the frick he said please?! Naruto nodded and closed his eyes, letting Sasuke's tongue intrude into his mouth and began to forcefully fight for dominance. "Mmm," Sasuke moaned. They both broke for air and Naruto took that chance to run to his bed. "Where are you going?"

"Um, to bed?"

"No, you're sleeping with me tonight, baby." Naruto's eyes were as wide as they could go by now.

"W-WHAT!?!?!?" Naruto yelled oh so quietly.

"Shut up! Do as I say, slave!" Sasuke was scary when he lost his temper.

"B-but are we g-gonna..." Naruto just sort of trailed off there.

"No just sleep with me, got it?" Naruto nodded once more and crawled onto the covers of the large bed in his skimpy costume. "Stay in the costume, or go without clothes." Naruto shuddered.

"I'll stay in the costume." Naruto whispered, he just suddenly didn't feel like talking to anyone unless he had to.

"I thought you'd say that. Get in." Sasuke said. He took off his clothes revealing tight boxers. "Want to watch a movie before you go to bed?"

"It doesn't matter what I want, I'm just a slave." Sasuke looked at Naruto and pulled him on his lap once more.

"That doesn't matter, when I ask you something, answer me. Besides, you're a sexy slave." He said grabbing the blondes butt. He jumped a little bit but Sasuke held him down. "Down. Remember, you still have the chain on." Sasuke said with another smirk.

"S-sorry M-Master Sasuke." He sat back down on Sasuke's lap and he stroked the blondes head, like a pet. "I-I guess we could watch a movie."

"Wanna pick?"

"No."

"Ok, well I'll just pick by random. And Naruto, I'm just going easy on you tonight because it's your first day here." Sasuke said as he pulled out a random movie. Nightmare on Elm Street.

"Oh." Naruto said. "What else will I have to do?"

"Oh, we'll just wait I guess."

"Yeah.."

"Have you met Gaara yet?" Sasuke asked suddenly causing Naruto to look at him.

"Yeah."

"Hn." Was all Saske said as well. _Isn't he going to give me an explanation?_ Naruto thought.

Half way into the movie Sasuke looked at Naruto. "I'm bored." He said tiredly. "Entertain me," Naruto looked at him in that oh-my-god-you-really-are-a-bastard-look.

"Read some of your porn then." Was the foxes reply. Sasuke looked at him in that oh-my-god-you-really-are-a-moron-look.

"With your body,dobe," He said, he dropped his boxers and sat at the edge of the bed. "Suck." Was his command. Naruto stared at him with a horrible face, like he's just seen a ghost. He looked totally horrified.

"W-what...?" Was all Naruto could say.

"Did I freaking stutter?" Sasuke demanded.

"No..."

"Then get on your knees." Sasuke shouted. Naruto, being the complete coward he was, went on his knees and hesitantly put Sasuke into his mouth. He started to softly suck. "Go harder." Sasuke muttered. Naruto went harder and Sasuke let out a moan. After a little more moaning and an almost crying Naruto later, Sasuke finally released. He lifted his head back in satisfaction and Naruto almost jolted to the bathroom.

"OHMIGOD!!!!!" He yelled.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's reply. "Hurry up and get into bed I'm tired." Naruto quickly rinsed his mouth from the warm fluide.

"Yeah, I'm coming," He said quietly and crawled into the blankets, curling himself into a ball facing away from Sasuke, he was totally shattered right now, not wanting to talk to the jerk ever again. When he felt hands grabbing his ass and his back, pulling him closer to the raven, he shivered.

"You're still sleeping with me, dobe." He said snuggling his nose into the boys neck, causing another shiver from the petite blonde. Naruto decided to say nothing in fear he might make him do more stuff to Sasuke. As he drifted to sleep he felt himself go closer to Sasuke's chest.

Naruto woke up peacefully, he slept with caution thinking Sasuke would try to rape him in his sleep. Except for one problem, he realized he was on Sasuke's bare chest, his leather costume looking silky and his tanned skiin against pale ones. One thought went through his head at the moment, _Ok, stay calm don't panick, ohmigod I'm in the mood for banana bread. _Yeah...that's what went through his head at that moment. He tried to quickly lift off his chest without waking him up, afraid of what will happen, but when he tried strong arms held him down. "Shit."

"My, my, don't we have a dirty mouth, I think I need to clean it," Came the voice behind him. _Oh man! _Sasuke forced his tongue back into Naruto's mouth and proceded to "clean" his filthy mouth. Naruto laid there, eyes open, hoping this nightmare will end. After what seemed like forever, he finally finished. "Clean." He muttered.

"Whatever, do classes start today?" Naruto asked finally breaking free from the wrath of Sasuke and headed over to see if he could find what he needed to satisfy his craving.

"Yup." Sasuke said getting up. "Make me breakfast, slave."

"Whatever. What do you want, Master?" Naruto asked in a sarcastic tone and rolled his eyes. Sasuke wasn't going to take this, so he asked for what Naruto wouldn't be able to make without running out of time.

"I want pancakes, lovely." He replied.

"But we don't have enough time for that!" Naruto yelled.

"Don't question me, babe, go find someone that has instant pancake mix then!" He yelled. Naruto cringing at the sudden loudness of his voice, nodded and left the room. _Pft! He really is a moron! He still has his costume on! _

Naruto was wondering down the hallway trying to remember what dorm Temari was in. _This is when I need to write stuff down. _He thought while trying to retrace his steps from yesterday. He was watching his feet and failed to notice the other pair running quickly toward him. BAM! The blonde was now on the floor underneath what felt like an older person as well. He opened his eyes and saw another blonde, probably way older then him, and with longer hair and sidebangs. But his gender was a little unclear. "Ow! Watch it!" Was the mysterious blonde's reply. He sounds like a guy... He looked at Naruto, eyeing his costume. "Heh, you must be Sasuke's roomate, poor you." He said. Naruto just stared at the blonde with a confused look on his face.

"How did you know that?" He asked.

"The way you're dressed is a total give away." Naruto's eyes were wide once he heard this.

"OHMIGOD!!!! I TOTALLY FORGOT I WAS IN THIS!!" He yelled. The long blonde haired man rolled his eyes.

"What's your name, kid?" He asked.

"N-Naruto,"

"Cool, I'm Deidara." The blonde said with a wide smile. "Do you want to come to my dorm? We're making french toast."

Naruto thought for a little bit trying to think of what might happen if he never came back for the teme, but he really had no choice, he was already being pulled down the hallway.

They finally reached the dorm and Deidara opened the door to reveal a pretty clean room, the waft of french toast in the air. Deidara, still holding his hand, lead him to the small kitchen and faced him towards a red head. _Is that Gaara?_ Naruto asked himself, but no, he turned around and had a totally different face, more rested one. _This must be Deidara's roomate. _

"Whos this, Dei-chan?" The red head said.

"This is Naruto, he's Sasuke's roomate."

"Oh poor him." He said with a smirk.

"H-hi..." Naruto said quietly.

"Naruto, this is Sasori, my roomate."

"Not just your roomate, idiot." Sasori said eyeing Deidara.

"Oh yeah, he's also my whore." Deidara said with a big smile. Naruto froze a little.

"Damnit Deidara! I'm his boyfriend, and he's the uke." Sasori said smiling. Deidara's smile though, vanished.

"Only because I lost at rock, paper, scissors!" He yelled. Sasori, realizing his obvious anger, swooped up Deidara and kissed him very romantically, I might add.

"You're forgiven." Deidara muttered, but jumped at remembering they had a guest here. "OH! Right, Naruto, wan't some french toast?" Naruto thought for a bit, realizing what he was sent to get and shook his head.

"I was just looking for instant pancake mix." Naruto said quietly.

"Oh Sasuke must have gaven you slave duty, right?" Deidara asked him. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Y-yeah, how did you know?!"

"I'm not sure, maybe he's pissed because he has to have a roomate." Sasori said, "Last time he did, he decided to pretend to make a horror movie and tortore the poor boy."

"W-wow..." Naruto said, "Um, can I go? I need to get ready for classes."

"Oh! Right! Get ready here, we get bonus marks if he help another student in need." Deidara said, "I have some extra clothes around here somewhere, unless you want to go in that," Deidara smiled. Naruto shook his head viciously dignifying HELL NO! "Besides, you probably don't want to see Sasuke for a bit." Naruto nodded.

"But he's in all my classes!" Naruto exclaimed

"That's ok, here I can't find anything I'll go to your dorm and get your stuff, ok?" Naruto nodded at Deidara, who was walking out the door.

"So," Sasori said, "What has he made you do so far?" Naruto stood there silently, wondering what to tell him. Everything?

"Um, he made me dress up in this," Naruto said pointing to the orange leather, "and sleep with him," He added. Sasori's red eyebrow arched up.

"Anything else?" Sasori asked suspiciously.

"No," Naruto replied quickly.

"Yes there is," Sasori said. _Jeez, _Naruto thought,_ Am I that easy to read?_

"Fine, he made me... pleasure him," Naruto said quietly, looking at the floor, which had a mysterious white, liquid spot on it.

"How?" Sasori asked calmly.

"He made me...suck," Naruto said quickly, by this time he was laying down on the bed. Sasori patting his blonde head, comforting him.

"It's ok, Naruto, as long as me and Deidara are with you, you'll be fine." Naruto gave a relieved smile at the older boy.

"Thanks," He said. Just then Deidara ran into the room.

"Wow, he's really pissed, Naruto," He said getting Naruto's clothes out of the bag, "Here."

"Thanks, um I'm gonna change now," He said as he took off the orange leather. Sasori looked away and forced Deidara to as well. Naruto finished dressing and smiled, grabbed his schedual and map and walked to the door. "Um, I have History right now, where do I go?" Naruto asked.

"We don't have that class, but we'll show you where." Deidara said, Sasori secretly cursed. Naruto nodded and Deidara and Sasori walked out, holding hands.

They made it to the History room a little early, no one was there yet, so Naruto sat down.

"Want us to wait with you?" Deidara asked,

"No thanks, it's fine I have Temari in this class." Deidara nodded and Sasori waved a goodbye.

"Bye Naruto!" Deidara yelled.

Naruto waited for a couple minutes and a couple people walked in and sat down and began to talk amongst themselves. Then as the door slammed open, hitting the wall loudly beside it, causing everyone to look up. There at the door was an indeed very pissed Sasuke.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zomg poor Naru-chan! I made Sasuke do horrible things to him O This was a longer chapter then the last one, but yeah, I think it was rather good! I included a but of lemon/lime whatever fruit that is and introduced a fear new characters. I am really sorry for how ruch the story was last chapter, but it was only rushed becuase I was rushed :( But that's ok.

I also wanted to thank all my reviewers I think I got 5 or 6 right now, but I'm sure more will come! Constructive critism is definitly welcome, and so are postite reviews. And at the start of the story, I'm not that mean and nasty, ask anyone!


	3. The Punishment

Hello!!! Well it's chapter 3 now and I got tons of reviews telling Naruto to stand up for himself. Well, I am gonna get to his past in this chapter because the reason he was so passive is part of that...and that he is basically scared Sasuke will beat the living shit out of him if he doesn't. Yeah i know it sounds pretty stupid for him not to grow a backbone and stand up for himself...but he just won't do it. Besides, a backbone in Naruto means no yaoiness!

Oh and if anyone can tell me where these lyrics come from, I'll mention you in my next chapter: "No, you'll never be alone, when darkness comes around..." Thats the song I'm listening to for this chapter!

Now back to when Sasuke is very pissed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Sasuke does.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto," Sasuke began slowly, knowing he wouldn't have to finish. Naruto walked towards Sasuke, head down. Sasuke gestured for him to follow. Naruto walked down a long hallway and was lead into a small abandoned room.

"I'm Sorry, Master."

"Whore." Sasuke spat out. Naruto's eyes widened in fear. "You slut."

"S-Sasuke..."

"No, what the hell did you do with Deidara and Sasori,hm?" Sasuke said rather violently, pinning Naruto against a wall creating a 'thud' sound.

"N-nothing, master! I swear! I just went to get some pancake stuff and Deidara found me!" Naruto replied quickly.

"Yeah, but you never came back."

"Sorry," Naruto looked at the floor, "They told me to stay." Sasuke's eyes started to turn a dark blood red.

"Just because they told you to stay you stayed, and when I, your owner, told you to come back, you didn't? What's wrong with that picture?" Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto, making him wince.

"S-sorry Sasuke-sama!" Naruto replied, closing his eyes tight. Just then pain filled his cheek. Sasuke just hit him!

"You are a slave, I own you. You don't have the same rights as other humans do. Understand?" Naruto nodded processing the new information that would keep him safe into his brain. "You're here to pleasure me and pretend to love me, ok?" Naruto nodded once more, understanding why he was made into a slave into the first place. To pretend. It can't be that hard. If he did as Sasuke said, he wouldn't get hurt anymore. He's safe as long as he does what he's told to. "Now, pleasure me, pretend you love me, and pretend you enjoy the kiss you're going to give me." Sasuke said.

"But-" Another painful blow to his cheek, this time harder, making his eyes water.

"Don't freaking question me." He said harshly, not letting his grib on the blond falter.

"S-sorry," Naruto quietly whispered and gently placed his lips on Sasuke's, tongue entering his mouth cautiously. Soon after he was fighting Sasuke's tongue for dominance, and of course, Sasuke wins. Sasuke letting his grip on Naruto loosen, letting him slide off of the wall. Naruto closes his eyes and runs his hands through Sasuke's hair causing a soft moan from the raven boy. Naruto then brushes his hand onto the boy's cheek, feeling the soft, porcelain skin underneath his tanned fingers. Sasuke had completely unblemished skin. He was practically perfect, so there would be no problem trying to pretend. "S-Sasuke-sama! Class!" Naruto's eyes widened, then forced back closed expecting to get another hard slap on the cheek. But it didn't come. Naruto opened his eyes and found black coal eyes staring back at him, he quickly shifted his gaze to the floor. "U-um, Sasuke-sama, w-we need to get back to class now." Naruto felt a hand trail down his chest and onto his hands, forcefully pulling him onto the ground, Sasuke soon on top of him.

"Not now, you still need to be punished." He said eyeing the boy up and down hungerly.

"B-but," More pain. Damnit, when's he going to remember that rule? He tried momentarily to rub his cheek but was held down by a strong arm.

"Don't talk back now," He said in a mocking, almost baby-like tone.

"S-sorry," Naruto quietly mumbled, looking away from the raven on top of him. But he did catch the soon to be famous Uchiha Smirk played upon his lips. _I'm not going to benefit from this, _Naruto told himself, _Pretend, pretend, pretend, pretend, just pretend!_

"Oh, what's wrong, Slave? Can't even make eye contact now?" Sasuke said in a teasing matter. Naruto immediatly looked at Sasuke. "That's better," Sasuke said, as eyes connected. Seconds of silence played throughout the room, but finally was broken with Sasuke getting off of Naruto, heading towards the door, and locking it. _Shit, this can't be good._ Naruto thought to himself, still laying on the ground. He then proceeded to sit ontop of Naruto, each foot beside each arm. He then pulled blue fabric out of his pocket. "Lift your head," He stated. Naruto quickly obeyed and lifted his head. Sasuke then proceeded to tie the blue fabric around his eyes, making it so he won't be able to see. _Am I going to get raped!?_ Naruto started to mentally panic. "Calm down, dobe, it's not fun with you shaking a whole bunch." Naruto tried to calm himself, mentally slapping himself for showing Sasuke he was scared sensless. He felt warm hands lifting up his shirt, his stomach being exposed, then his chest. Now it was covering his face, or that's what it felt like. Soon the shirt is totally off and is thrown a short distance away. "There goes your shirt, fox!" Sasuke whispers into the Kitsune's ear, making him cringe. Soon Naruto felt a hand on his leg, moving up, and finally sliding off his orange pants. Half way there, up to his ankles, then stops. This causes Naruto to shake even more. "I told you to stop shaking!" Sasuke said mockingly. Naruto once again tried to calm himself, hoping Sasuke would just suddenly stop and let him free. No such luck, he felt the pants slip off of his feet and heard it slide across the floor. Sasuke paused to examine his blonde toy. "Are you eating?" He asked, Naruto was dead skinny.

"Y-yeah I am," Naruto replied short seconds later.

"You're wicked skinny," Naruto could just hear the smirk played on his lips.

"People have told me that," Naruto quietly replied.

"Oh, really? Who?" This snapped his curiousity. Nobody could tell he was this skinny without taking an all skin look.

"Just some people,"

"Are they close to you?"

"...No."

"Then how come they have seen you in a naked form?" This was definitly making Sasuke curious.

"Um...it was an accident." Naruto tried to shift, feeling the heating glare of the Uchiha.

"Don't lie to your master." Sasuke replied.

"It was just rape, ok?" Naruto could feel his temper rising a bit. Why'd he have to reveal his past anyway?

"Rape?" Sasuke's eyes flickered up in fasination. "Why?"

"Same reason you're going to rape me." Naruto wittily replied.

"You were their slaves too?"

"More like their personal screw whore." Naruto muttered.

'Why?"

"Just because."

"You sound like a 3 year old. Give me a logical answer."

"They called me sexy, and hot. They said I made them hard, and it usually just happened after school during highschool, usually in an alley or an abandoned hallway," Naruto sighed. "I was weak, and I'm still weak now. I can't protect myself and people take advantage of that. They say I'm too much to waist."

"So you're used to it?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Do whatever you want and it probably won't hurt me too much."

"Thanks for the permission, slave," Sasuke said heatedly, "I was going to screw you anyway, you know that, right?"

"I had a feeling." Naruto replied quietly.

"So," Sasuke said, taking off Naruto's boxers, "Have you had a boyfriend in highschool?"

"Never had a chance, if I tried the...people would get mad at me," Naruto said shivering when he felt a small breeze whoosh over his uncovered body.

"Oh, they were possesive, eh?"

"I-I guess so, I tried once, but they hurt me really bad and forced me to break up with him," Naruto said quietly.

"How'd they hurt you?"

"I don't know."

"Emotionally, physically or sexually?"

"Physically and sexually, I guess."

"Hn." The famous converstation breaker, he'll probably start one later.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked up at the blindfolded boy.

"Gonna rape you, duh." He said, "First I need to tie you up, I think I have more fabric." Sasuke reached into his pockets and found a big line of fabric (A/N Zomg so much fabric in the tiny pockets!) He then proceeds to sit on Naruto's chest and grabbed his arms, tieing his wrists together.

"But Sasuke-sama I really can't miss class!" Naruto whined, hoping this will get him out of this.

"No one even goes to the first couple of classes anyway, besides, there's going to be a ceremony for the new kids tomorrow, so it won't even matter." Sasuke replied cooly, making a knot out of the fabric. Naruto cursed under his breath. "What's that?"

"Nothing, sorry."

"That's what I thought, babe," Sasuke replied, leaning down in a whisper, "Brace yourself!" He caught Naruto into a passionate liplock, forcing him to kiss back. He then moved to his neck and started to suck and bite Naruto, who was laying on the floor cold and frightened. Soon his masterpiece of hickey's were done. Sasuke soon moved down Naruto's collarbone and below his stomach, putting Naruto inside his mouth. Fast then slow then fast again, making small sucking sounds. Soon he was bored and began to undress himself. They were both as naked as they were when they were born. "I'm going to turn you over, Naruto." Naruto silently nodded bracing himself for the pain that will soon overcome his body. He felt himself being lifted and soon turned over, revealing the other side of his already tainted body. "You were always the Uke in the gang rapes, right?"

"Y-yeah," Naruto said, his face hitting the ground softly.

"How'd it feel?"

"...it...hurt?" Naruto guessed.

"I bet. This will probably hurt too, you know."

"Yeah," Naruto suddenly tensed as he felt a body hovering above him. Sasuke hovered above him ready to thrust inside the tiny blonde.

"Remember my name, Naruto, I want you screaming it soon," Sasuke smirked, thrusting himself into the blonde roughly but caringly. Naruto let out a yelp of pain, his nails digging into his own flesh, bringing up blood. Sasuke brought himself out and without warning went in again.

"S-SASUKE!!!" Naruto yelled, he wasn't planning to even scream at all but it just slipped out. Roughly Sasuke moved inside Naruto and then out, sweat glistening both of their bodies.

"Good job, love," Sasuke said laying beside Naruto, "I didn't even have to go to extreme meassures to make you scream my name." Sasuke undid the blindfold forcing Naruto to look at the sweat encoated raven, his hair sticking to his neck, looking really sexy, actually.

"T-thanks...?" Sasuke caught Naruto in another passionate kiss, except it was only a one-sider before untieing the cloth around his wrists.

"You make a good slave, you know, you don't fight back." He said putting his clothes back on.

"Yeah," Naruto mumbled quietly, struggling to get up.

"Quit trying, you probably won't be able to walk today."

"I did before, I can managa, I'll be sitting most of the time anyway," Naruto said collapsing to the floor. Sasuke took this as a chance to atleast put his pants on.

"Yeah, right," Sasuke rolled his eyes and picked Naruto up. "Normally I'd just leave you for someone to find, but then you might tell someone I just suddenly raped you, neh?" Sasuke harshly picked Naruto up bridal style, making sure if anyone saw Naruto, his dignity would be gone.

"N-no," Naruto half lied, he might have, but maybe not? If he did, his dignity would probably be gone having been raped on the very first week he was here.

"Shut up and pretend you're sleeping or something, we're going to pretend you're too sick to get out of bed." Sauke said slowing down his pace before they get out the door. Naruto nodded and closed his eyes. Soon the doors were opened and they were exposed to the hallway. Naruto tried his best to keep his eyes closed, of course it was difficult with the students yelling and screaming, and the bright lights just dieing for him to open his eyes. Just when he thought he'd survive, a loud screech filled his ears.

"Sasuke-kun!!!!!" Naruto could feel Sasuke shudder at the very sound of the high pitched voice. Most definitly a girl. He quickened his pace hoping to rid of the annoying girl. "Sasuke-kun! Wait! Sasuke-kun?"

"Sasuke-kun! Please wait for us, Sasuke-kun!" A new voice fell into Naruto's ears. An equally loud voice, but not as high pitched. Sasuke let out a loud sigh and stopped, turning around.

"Open your eyes, fool." Sasuke whispered to the half deaf Naruto. Naruto obeyed and opened his eyes. A bleach blonde haired girl came into view. Her hair swept into a ponytail letting her bangs fall in front of her face. A cherry blossom pink haired girl stood beside her, both cooing at the presence of the Uchiha.

'Hello Sasuke-kun!" They both yelled, the blonde defintily had the high pitched voice. Sure, they weren't hard on the eyes, but still, they were really annoying!

"What do you two want?" Sasuke asked in a harsh tone.

"Why weren't you in class this morning?" Said the blonde.

"Because I didn't feel like it," Sasuke shot back.

"Well no duh, Ino! You should have known that!" The pink haired girl said.

"Of course I knew that, Sakura! Why wouldn't I?" So the blonde was Ino, and the cherry was Sakura.

"Well excuse me! Just because-," Sakura stopped talking mid sentence, just noticing someone was in Sasuke's arms. "Sasuke-kun, who's this?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "My roomate,"

"W-why are you carrying your roomate around?" Ino asked.

"He's sick, and unable to stand at the moment, I'm afraid if I don't leave he might die."

"Why would he die?" Ino asked.

"Why wouldn't he?" Sasuke retorted. Great, he's making Naruto look like an idiot.

"Does he have a bad illness?" Sakura asked.

"No, he's just unable to walk, yeah, that sounds pretty bad to me."

"God Sakura!" Ino yelled.

"Oh shut up you flirty whore!" The word made Naruto flinch, Sasuke noticing this hurried up the conversation.

"Listen, you worthless women, I need to leave," He said between closed teeth.

"But-" Sasuke took off in a speed walk hoping to lose them. "Sasuke-kun!" Ino yelled down the hallway.

"Holy shit!" Naruto yelled.

"What?"

"How can you stand those two?"

"I don't, they just keep coming back to me, and I made it very clear what sex I was interested in, and it sure as hell isn't girls." Sasuke said nearing the door.

"Why do they keep coming back?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know, dobe?" Naruto quieted and was carried into the room. "You can lay on my bed." Sasuke told him, placing him on the black silk sheets that covered the bed.

"T-thanks, Master." Naruto said feeling the black silk on his bare back.

"Listen, Naruto, I'll stay here with you but you have some shit that needs to be answered." Sasuke said sternly looking at Naruto, who nodded slightly. "What did the bullies do to you?"

Naruto laid there staring into Sasuke's eyes. Didn't he explain this already? "I already told you they raped me."

"How often?"

"Like, everyday I guess...maybe every other day?"

"Who did this?"

"I don't want to remember their names," Naruto mumbled quietly.

"I order you to."

"I can't remember them, I just remember what they look like. They were a lot older then me, I was in junior high and they were already seniors. Probably ready to graduate that year, because they only got me after school."

"Why'd you let them do this?"

"I-I don't know! Sometimes I tried to defend myself, but I'd get hit and they'd be even rougher...and sometimes I just freeze up and I can't do anything."

"And did you freeze up often?"

"Yeah, sometimes I just let them."

"What did the leader look like?" Sasuke asked sitting beside Naruto, a finger tracing his muscles.

"Um, he had long, black hair, really pale skin, I think paler then yours. Oh, and he had these scary cat like eyes." Sasuke knew he's heard of someone that matched this discription but didn't know what. "Can I not answer anymore?"

"No," Sasuke then caught him in another passionate one-sider kiss, "but you're going to kiss me back and act like you enjoy it." Naruto obeyed and allowed Sasuke to enter his mouth."Wait," Sasuke said, "One more question.

"But-" Slap! Naruto's cheek began to burn as water took over his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell anybody?" _God, Sasuke sure is acting like he cares, _Naruto thought.

"There was no one to tell. My parents are dead and nobody ever loved me." Naruto looked away from the obsidian eyes. "I only had one friend, and he moved. After that, the only ones that would even glance at me without feeling discusted were the black haired guy's gang."

"Why were you so hated?"

"...If I told you, you'd be discusted with me, and you wouldn't want anything to do with me."

"Try me."

"I...I think I killed my parents."

"You think?"

"That's what their friends said, It's all a blur...They called me a monster, and a heartless beast after that, and their mothers gossip went to the kids and-"

"Shh."

"What?" Naruto was completely shocked at this action.

"You don't have to bring it up if you don't want to, sure, I'm your master but I won't let you poor everything out just yet."

"T-thank you Sasuke-sama," Naruto quietly said.

"But now you have a debt to pay." Sasuke smirked, laying beside Naruto.

Naruto silently rolled his eyes and went closer to the source of warmth, knowing it would make Sasuke happy that he did so on his very own. _Maybe he'll lower the debt a little bit if I do this..._Naruto debated, _But I doubt it. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bah, what a boring ending. Well there you have it, folks! A rape scene! And Naruto's sad, sad past that was revealed almost too easily! Hehe, well we're going to be having the ceremony probably next chapter, maybe the one after that, because I'm going to bring in new characters and stuff, plus I want to go into a tad bit of detail with the whole classes thingy. Naruto just won't be able to get away from Sasuke with him in every class! I'm going to enjoy some of these next chapters. -Evil maniac laugh- Er...please review!

I just realized that reviews actually **do** keep me moving fast, and strong! It's like my bestfriend when we have fitness tests and she bribes me with chocolate. Hehe, reviews are chocolate! Thanks to everyone that reviewed once again! I'm so greatful! -bows-


	4. Lost Again

Yeah, I'm back on the computer! Happy Holidays everyone! Ok I have a few warnings here: Itanaru, implied kisaita, rape, and a cliffhanger perhaps? Probably not. Haha, I am so evil. But, seriously, I really like where this story is now...lot's of drama, angst, romance, rape, etc. I hope you guys like it too! I also noticed that I never gave Deidara his speach thing. Haha, great way to describe it! But we all know what I'm talking about, right? With all the un, hm, yeah and stuff? Yeah, I got lazy and decided not to type it. -Bows head in shame- Oh yeah, just so you all know, I changed the College to Highschool, so now it's a new highschool for Naruto. I just thought it would be easier for me to do. Oh yeah, I also changed my name! It's now Ninjalicious Babe. Thanks for listening!

Disclaimer: If I did own Naruto, I wouldn't spend my time writing fanfics...I'd make it happen.

This chapter is dedicated to:

**jaat**

You got the song right, good job!

Ok here's the new song lyrics I'm listening to this chapter: I like my coffee black just like my metal.

----------------------------------------------------------

Naruto layed in Sasuke's arms breathing quietly. Sasuke visibly brightened up when Naruto leaned in closer all by himself.

"U-um Sas- I mean, Master," Naruto said quietly, "Can I go visit Temari?" Sasuke sighed but muttered a 'whatever'. Naruto got up, flinching a bit, but walked to the door.

"Make sure you come back this time, I'll have to punish you if you don't." Naruto nodded making a mental note to stay for the mimimum amount of time and walked out the door. _Damn,_ Naruto thought to himself, _I forgot my map again. _He wandered down the halls hoping someone will come and show him the way.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A voice came behind him. Naruto's ears perked up, slowly turning around. Once he saw who it was, his eyes widened and his body visibly became tense. "Heh, I see you remember me. How sweet." The man walked towards Naruto, smirk plastered on his face. "Do you remember the others too?" Naruto nodded slightly memories flooding back.

"Itachi, go away." Naruto said quietly. Said man smirked once more and put his hand on Naruto's face. Naruto lost eye contact quickly.

"Oh, fiesty as ever I see," Itachi immediatly forced the boy to make eye contact. "Naruto, you still make me feel so freaking horny. You know that, right?" Naruto growled at him. "Heh, Naruto, you have a gift. I have something for you." He stuck his hand down Naruto's loose pants and into his boxers.

"Gah!" Naruto breathed. Itachi squeezed his length tightly and roughly making Naruto open his mouth in a tiny scream. Itachi took this chance to stick his tongue in Naruto's mouth. His eyes widened again and bit sharply on Itachi's tongue.Itachi made a hissing noise and squeezed Naruto's length harder, making Naruto scream in pain. Itachi glared at him and squeez again just for the hell of it.

"Listen, brat," Itachi said harshly, "Try that again and I will do something you could never imagine." He then started to pull the boy by his hips and manhood into a dorm, forcing Naruto to follow.

"Itachi, let me go." Naruto said bravely.

"Nah," He relied, "I want to have fun, just like old times."

"Yeah, well, I'm different now. I'm not going to let you do anything to me."

"Yeah? Well I'm different too, I'm more forceful. Scream all you want, everyone's used to it now that Kisame moved in here. Some even came to join us too." Itachi laughed while Naruto started to say some very colorful words. "Listen Naruto, I know you're an idiot, but come on." Itachi grabbed his shoulders and slammed Naruto into the wall, making him whimper. "A sexy boy like you shouldn't use that kind of language. Now, we're going to try one more time." Itachi stuck his tongue back in the blondes mouth, exploring the taste he has been longing for ever since he had to leave highschool grounds. Naruto started to squirm from sudden breath loss, Itachi finally gave in and came out for air.

Gasping for breath, he managed to squeak out; "Y-y-you're a m-monster," he said in between breaths, "you always w-were and you always will be."

"Me? A monster?" Itachi laughed. "Most people would love this!" He then picked up Naruto from his shoulders and roughly threw him onto the bed. He quickly jumped on top of Naruto until he was unable to escape. Naruto, knowing he couldn't do anything else, shot glares like daggers at the older man.

"Stop it, Itachi." He said again.

"I already told you no. I'm going to take longer then usual." Itachi literally ripped Naruto's shirt off his back.

"My shirt!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up, it didn't look that expensive anyway." Itachi threw the tattered shirt on the floor and pulled off his pants and boxers. Itachi's perfect eyebrows shot up. "Hm, I never noticed, but I think you're dick grew, Naruto." Itachi said grabbing it once more, squeezing roughly making Naruto squeak. Naruto started to squirm, desperatly trying to escape. The older man slammed his hand on the younger's chest, making him stop. "Stop moving, whore." Itachi spat, "Don't make me hurt you more." Naruto stayed still, closing his eyes as Itachi undressed on top of him. "Aw, I'm hurt. You don't even want to see the man who's about to rape you again? Open your eyes, slut." The words hurt, he remembered Sasuke using them. Naruto opened his eyes and saw the man's long black hair out of it's ponytail, shirt off, working on his pants. He paused, looking at Naruto. "I'm going to let you do the pants, Naruto." Naruto looked away and muttered a few words. "What was that?" Itachi asked dangerously.

"Hell no." Naruto gasped for air after getting a swift kick in the stomach.

"Come again?"

"...fine." Naruto sat up and stared at Itachi's jeans. First button, zipper, then slide down legs. Naruto looked up at Itachi, who looked down at Naruto. Naruto hesitantly grabbed the elastic on his blood red boxers, pulling them off too. He quickly slid the boxers, trying to look away. As soon as Itachi was free from clothing, he jumped on Naruto again.

"Sure, you're dock grew, but mine did too," he smirked, "I bet you miss the taste." Naruto's eyes widened. Itachi crawled on top of Naruto until his tip was hitting Naruto's lip. "If you bite down, I will murder you." Itachi said darkly. Chances are, it isn't an empty threat. Itachi entered Naruto's mouth and went deeper in. "Oh gawd, you are more pleasing then I remembered!" Itachi exclaimed. Naruto's eyes started to water. He was not happy he was about to be raped twice in one day. "Naruto, I'm sure you want some more pleasure too?" Itachi pulled his member out of Naruto's mouth and turned aorund, making sure his tip was still touching the boy's lips. Now Itachi was facing Naruto's tanned legs. "This way we'll both get pleasure." Itachi took Naruto's dick into his mouth, pushing his own into Naruto's. Loud sucking sounds came from a willing Itachi and an unwilling Naruto. After Itachi was satisfied, he faced Naruto again. "Aw, crying already? We haven't even gotten to the best part! In fact, let's do that now." Naruto desperatly called out various 'nos' and for the love of gawd, please don't do this!' But Itachi ignored him and took Naruto's leg's and put them on his shoulders.

"Itachi! Please don't do this! Please!" Naruto begged. Itachi inserted two fingers into Naruto's enterance.

"First I'm going to stretch you out. It's funner." Itachi then placed 3 fingers, and turned in a scissors rotation, making Naruto scream.

"STOP!"

"Almost done." The man said, turning slightly. "Yep. There we go." The blond braced himself for pain and the blackette (A/N hehe if that's not a word, it's trade marked!) slammed harshly into him. Naruto let out a horrible pain laced scream. Another push, another scream. Itachi smirked. "The screaming is like candy for my ears." Itachi slammed into Naruto roughly once more, making him scream loudly. Another thrust, another scream. Thrust, scream, thrust, scream. Itachi was being especially cruel this time. Naruto was starting to feel numb. He was aware of the pain but nothing else. His screaming became louder after every thrust. Itachi quickly glanced at the door. "He's here, babe." Itachi said. The door opened and he gave one final thrust. A tall man walked into the room, his skin was a tint of...blue? He had a shark-like smile plastered on his face.

"Smells like sex in here," The blue haired man said, pointing at the hurt blond.

"Wanna take over?" Itachi asked.

"Sure, as long as you left some of the fun in him."

"Don't worry, Kisa, he has tons." Itachi laughed, walking over to the blue man and kissing him quickly. "He's really fun, trust me." The man walked over to Naruto and undressed himself. Naruto, using most of his strength, lifted his head to see the other man.

"G'evening, my name is Kisame," he climbed on the bed. "I'll be fucking you today." Naruto lowered his head back on the bed.

"Kisame," Itachi called, "I'm going out. Be sure you leave him in the hallway so he'll be found. Don't want anything else to happen to our toy." KIsame nodded and Itachi walked out the door.

"Hm. Itachi sure found a good one," Kisame said to himself. Naruto lifted his head to look at the man again. He had a larger cock then Itachi. "Definitly Uke material." Kisame grabbed the boys legs and put them on top of his shoulders, just like Itachi did. "I'm a little rougher then Itachi, just a warning." Naruto once again braced himself. Kisame thrusted into him painfully and Naruto screamed a pained and hellish scream. Another thrust, another scream. The screams Naruto were making would make a cold blooded murderer feel sorry for him. He could feel his insides being ripped apart painfully. One more thrust and another pained scream. "A couple more and we'll be done, I won't take as long seeing as Itachi pretty much killed you." Naruto was a tad bit greatful and happy the shark-man was giving him mercy, but all those thoughts were put to rest when Kisame slammed into him again. Naruto started to violently shake. "Stop shaking, you're going to make it harder for yourself." Naruto tried his best to stop but in the effort he started to cry. The pain was too much for him. Kisame rolled his eyes and plunged in again. This time he never came out. "Fine, if you want it so bad, I'll stop." KIsame picked up the boy and walked to the door. Considering he was still inside Naruto, it was a little bit of a waddle. "I've given you mercy, now what do you say?"

"T-t-thank y-you." Naruto slowly said. It was hard to talk, he couldn't feel anything but the pain and the intruder inside of him.

"Good boy," the shark-like man petted Naruto's head and pulled out of him. "Be sure not to tell, or you'll suffer worse."

"I-I won't," Naruto said quietly. Kisame opened the door and looked both ways to see if anyone was there, just like he was going to cross the street. He quickly dumped Naruto in another hallway.

"Depends on how Itachi feels, he might come back for you. Who else is in your dorm?"

"S-S-Sasuke," Naruto replied quietly.

"Hm." Kisame smiled, "That's even funner. DId you know that he's Itachi's younger brother?" Naruto shook his head. "They have quite a resemblance. Maybe he can join the fun." Naruto closed his eyes, hoping the man would go away soon. "Well, I'll leave you to your thoughts then, ok?" Naruto heard silence and then footsteps growing fainter and fainter. Naruto layed in the corner in silence. _That's three times in one day. I really hate this place right now. _He just wanted someone to come and help him find his way to Temari's, but he never expected Itachi to be there. _Oh gawd, what did I do to deserve this?_ More silence. Naruto's eyes started to blur and his mind started to go blank. His throat was sore from screaming and his lower back hurt like hell. All he was aware was all the pain. Finally his vision turned black and his mind was quiet.

"Holy shit!" Came a surprised voice after Naruto passed out. "Whoa. Hey! Haku! Come here for a sec, I might need your help!"

----------------------------------------------------------

Waah! This chapter is short! -Ashamed- O-okay -sniff- well theres the next chapter, it had to be a little short considering Christmas and New Years...-nervous laugh- Well, thanks for reading this one. Poor Naruto. Oh the horrible Itachi! Oh well...who's the person that found Naruto? Oh I dunno! Wait, actually I do. But you got to wait til next chapter to found out!! Hehe ah there was a cliffhanger! Mwaha I am sooo evil! Reviews make me work faster!


	5. Evidence

Ok, let's get this straight. Yeah, I know, I am hurting Naruto horribly, and I feel really bad about it! But, let's not go too far and call me names and threaten me about "If I don't stop hurting Naruto and won't put any fluff in right away, I'm not reading this story anymore!" This is a romance and DRAMA story! So, no more name calling and threatening, please. It makes me feel sad and unwilling to type this story.

Warnings: My plan is to take over Naruto, but my major one is to take over the WORLD! So Naruto comes after.

I also organized some information that was probably confusing us all...so this will clear it up:

Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Neji-Grade 10

Ino,Sakura,Temari,Tenten, Hinata, Haku and Kimimaro-Grade 11

Akatsuki (all)-Grade 12

Elementary, Junior High, and Highschool are all different schools so all the students are transfered to this highschool for grade 10,11, and 12. All the highschool has mixed classes to get to know more people and prepare for the "real world".

Teachers:

Orochimaru-Biology

Kurenai-Algebra

Iruka-History

Asuma-Psychology (Woot I love this class!)

Anko-English

I REPEAT! Naruto is a pushover for a REASON!

All done!

This chapter is dedicated to:

Good job! The song was Shut me Up- MSI!

Want the next chapter to be dedicated to you? Just guess these lyrics: The come flocking to me crying, will you help us pretty please? And I help them! Yes I do!

----------------------------------------------------------

Naruto awoke in an unfamiliar place, on a soft bed. _Oh shit! Am I still at Itachi's?_ Naruto's blood started rushing rapidly through his heart, panic and desperation flooding through his body. "N-no more! Oh please no more! Don't do this anymore! Please!" Naruto begged.

He was met by silence. He knew he felt a presence beside him, bracing himself, he opened an eye. First he looked to the right, noticing this was not Itachi's room, he relaxed, but other thoughts came into his mind. What if Itachi got even more of his friends to do his bidding? Just to get some sick pleasure out of hurting the poor innocent blond? Naruto truly envied those people. Especially Itachi.

"You alright, hun?" Came a voice. Naruto stiffened then looked towards the voice, slowly.

"Huh?" Naruto asked quietly.

"I said, are you ok?"

"Um...yeah?" Naruto guessed.

"Wait..that was a stupid question to ask, seeing you in that state in the hallway? I'd assume you're not all right!" Naruto scanned the talker, long black hair, brown eyes, very pretty...the voice is a little feminin, but sort of deep at the same time, so he must be a male. A very feminin male...

"Hallway?" Naruto asked after time of studying the boy.

"...Yeah, that's where we found you lying...practically unconcious, actually, it was pretty scary."

"Oh."

Naruto sat there in silence, wondering if he should say anything more but at the same time trying to replay what happened outside in the hallway. He couldn't remember anything. The boy suddenly remembered his poor ripped shirt. Slowly looking underneath the covers, realized he was still naked. A deep blush invaded Naruto's cheeks.

"Oh," the black haired man laughed, "We didn't find any clothes near you, so we just decided to...put you in the covers until you wake up."

"You keep saying we."

"Oh...my roomate helped too. Can't believe he never heard us talking yet." Haku faced the kitchen. "Kimimaro! He's awake now!" He yelled slightly. Another man walked lazily into the room.

"I can see," He replied. "You feeling ok?" The silver haired man asked the blond.

Naruto nodded slightly. "Yeah." He mumbled.

"Thats good. You might want to check out that bruise though, it looks pretty bad."

"What bruise?" Asked a shocked Naruto. He suddenly lifted the blanket up, letting Haku and Kimimaro look as well. A dark black and puple bruise played across his stomach. Naruto's mouth shaped into a silent "oh" but made no move to cover himself. Instead, he attempted to sit up. He learned from past years of experience it will hurt, but he didn't care. He wanted to sit up instead of lie down. It made him feel scared and useless. A jolt of pain spread through his spine, his body wanting to lay back down, but Naruto himself wanted to sit up. He didn't like feeling useless and scared, he's been living like that all his life. Naruto let out a little yelp of pain, but not a very loud one. Haku looked to him with concerned eyes.

"What happened?"

"..Nothing." He spoke quietly.

"Well obviously something happened. You can tell us."

"Don't worry, It isn't important..um.."

"Haku."

"Oh. I'm Naruto."

"Do you want something to eat, or something?" Haku asked suddenly.

"Actually," Naruto's lips curved into a large smile, "I am really hungy!"

"What you in the mood for?"

"...Ramen!!!" Naruto yelled excitedly.

"See? Good thing you didn't eat the last one, Haku!" Kimimaro laughed.

"Yeah, whatever." Haku replied, laughing as well.

The ramen was done and Naruto was shoving it down his throat as quickly as he could. Haku and Kimimaro just stared at the blond. The blond paused to look at them, but continued on eating thinking nothing of his unusual eating pace. In seconds he was done eating.

"I gotta get going now, Sasuke is going to get worried." He just remembered Sasuke. He knew he didn't technically "belong" to Sasuke, but he still felt guilty of being raped, and by his brother? That makes it even worse. He was probably gone for some time, how was he going to explain that? He couldn't tell Sasuke what happened, Sasuke might get mad at him...And what about the bruise? The questions and guilt will never end. _I hope he doesn't punish me again...I don't think I'll be able to take it anymore..._He thought worriedly.

"Umm...do you want some clothes?" Kimimaro asked.

"Oh..." Naruto blushed slightly, "Yes, please."

"Haku, check if we have any clothes for him, ok?"

"Okey dokey, Kimimaro." Haku said in a sing-song voice.

Naruto attempted to get up, more pain filling his entire lower body. He grunted softly, trying to make sure no one noticed. Kimimaro lifted an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Found some!" Haku said happily. He brought over a blue t-shirt and black cargo pants. Naruto smiled and put them on. "Do they fit ok?" Haku asked.

"Yep! They fit perfectly! Thanks!" Naruto replied happily. He then headed for the door. "Um...thank you..." He said quietly, "For...for everything."

Kimimaro looked at Naruto curiously, "Don't worry, Naruto, we're here for you. Come visit us again, ok?" Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

"Bye, Naruto." Haku waved. Naruto walked out the door and limped to where he was hoping was his dorm.

"Haku, something's up with him..."

"I know...but, let's just let it go for now..."

----------------------------------------------------------

"Ow.." Naruto complained silently to himself. "Jeez, this hurts."

Naruto wandered around once more until he came to a familiar hallway. He walked quickly up to his undoubfully dorm. _Maybe I should knock...but...this is my room too._ Naruto decided he'll just walk in, why would he have to knock to get into his own dorm anyway? He put the key in and opened the door a crack. Then he heard voices...

"S-Sasuke..!" He heard this voice before...where did he hear it?

"Choose quickly, want it faster or harder?"

"Faster," the voice came quickly.

"As you wish." Naruto knew one of them was Sasuke, obviously, but he just couldn't figure out who the other one was. It was a guy, for sure. _Did he just get tired of me?_ Naruto couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. He decided it would be more...interesting to walk in on them. See what their reaction is. He quickly turned the knob and walked in. To his realization, they were ontop of HIS bed, dirtying HIS sheets! Sasuke looked up exhaustedly towards the door. Realizing it was Naruto that walked in, he removed himself from the other boy and sat up. The other boy, was laying on the bed panting heavily.

"Gaara?!" Naruto asked shocked. Gaara looked up hearing his name being called.

"Naruto?!" Gaara called back, surprised, but not showing it.

Sasuke, realizing they've met, decided not to say anything. Just study the blond.

"Umm...Sorry...guess I interupted something?" Naruto said quietly, hiding the jealousy in his voice.

"Want to join us?" Sasuke spoke.

Naruto shook his head rapidly. "N-n-no!"

"You're no fun." Sasuke stated.

"Whatever."

Gaara turned around to face Naruto. "This your bed?" He asked. Naruto nodded slightly. "Hm. Well I'm gonna go..so bye." He said, put on his boxers, pants, and shirt then left. The three not saying a word. Sasuke was the first to speak once he left.

"Where were you?"

"...At Temari's." Naruto said quietly, walking towards his bed. Notcicing there were some unwanted substances on it, he sat on the floor.

"No, where were you really?"

"Temari's." He has to make sure Sasuke buys this, there's no other excuse.

Sasuke sighed tiredly. "Take off your shirt and pants, dobe."

Naruto's eyes widened a fraction. "No." He said simply.

"Do you want me to take them off for you? If I do that, I'll end up taking off your boxers as well...and end up going inside of you." Naruto lowered his head and took off his pants first then hesistently tugged at his shirt. Finally, taking it off, he looked to see what Sasuke's reaction was. "What's that?" Sasuke asked, eyes focused on the huge bruise displayed across his stomach.

"Bruise..." Naruto said slowly.

"Why's it there?" Sasuke asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Dunno." Naruto stated simply.

"When did you get it?"

"I dunno...later today I guess?"

"How?"

"...I don't know..."

"Yes you do."

Naruto looked over to his bed. "Why were you having sex with Gaara on my bed?"

"I felt like it." Sasuke stated simply, laying on his bed. "Nothing else to do really, seeing as you were gone for the whole day. I couldn't even play with my little toy when I was bored so I had to get someone else. Too bad I'm tired...could have done you too." Sasuke closed his eyes slightly. Then opened them in a glare. "Who'd you have sex with?" Sasuke's glare intensified and that frightened the blond.

"N-no one!" Naruto cried unconvincingly.

"You're limping, dobe."

"I hurt my leg." Naruto replied back, still sitting on the floor.

Sasuke sat up, his eyes a tint of red again. Just like before... "Who the fuck did you sleep with?" Sasuke yelled, making Naruto wince. He knew Sasuke was upset. He knew it would happen, but it wasn't his fault. He didn't want any of this to happen!

"Nobody Sasuke," Naruto said, making sure not to make eye contact with the red eyes.

"Lie."

"...No!" Naruto said quietly.

"Don't lie to me, that's an order."

"..." Naruto wasn't sure if he should say anything or not.

"SPEAK!"

Ok, maybe he'll tell a little bit of the truth, but not all. "I...just got lost so I...ran into some people."

"You didn't know them?"

"Not until now."

"So you just go up to random people asking for a good fuck?"

"No!" Naruto shouted.

"Then what did you do?"

"...They gave me ramen."

Sasuke eyed Naruto up and down before opening his mouth, "Take the boxers off too, I need to check something."

Naruto glared at the raven, he's not taking them off again! Hell no!

"Hurry up, I'm tired."

"No."

"Damnit," Sasuke said, he got off the bed and moved quickly to the spot Naruto was standing. Quickly, Naruto shuffled away. Sasuke of course, was tailing him.

"G-go away." Naruto said trying to avoid the raven.

"Nah, gotta check something, so pull them down, don't worry I won't hurt you much." Sasuke said with a smirk. He quickly reached for the blond, who just scooted himself back a little more. Soon, he reached a corner. _Shit._ Naruto mentally cursed to himself. Naruto let out a little 'eep' as Sasuke reached for his wrist and pulled him up, pulling the terrified Naruto to Sasuke's bed.

"Sasuke, don't, please!" Naruto yelled pleadingly to Sasuke, who was busy pulling the boxers off.

"As much as I love to hear you beg Naruto, I need to check something." Sasuke forcefully rolled Naruto onto his stomach. "Trust me it won't hurt...much..." Sasuke added. He inserted two fingers into Naruto's entrance, then slowly took them out. "Naruto..." Sasuke said deeply. "You're very loose, you don't usually get that without sex."

Naruto didn't know what to say. What could he say? "Fine, if I tell you I had sex, will you drop the subject?"

"So you did?"

"Well, I didn't want to!"

"But you still did."

"I was forced!"

"By who?"

"...Can't tell, I'll get in trouble..."

Sasuke sighed, he didn't want his toy to get in trouble...he'll end up having to sort it out. "Fine, I won't force you to say anything you don't want to."

"Wow, the bastard is being nice to me." Naruto smirked.

"Shut up, before I'm not so nice." Sasuke spat back.

"Fine, fine." Naruto rolled his eyes, making sure Sasuke couldn't see.

"You tired?"

"Mmm...just a little bit, I guess." Naruto replied slowly.

"Me too, let's sleep." Sasuke said.

Naruto made a motion to get his clothes, but Sasuke grabbed his wrist. "What?"

"You sleep with me, no clothes, got it?"

"Yeah I got it..." Naruto said, "Fucking pervert," He mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked darkly.

"Nothing master!"

----------------------------------------------------------\

Yay! I got this out early! Well, hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I kinda did! I might be working on another slave story with sasunaru and sasodei. Does that sound good? It'll definitly be fun to write. Thank you all soooo much who reviewed on my last chapter! It meant a lot to me! Now, I must eat for I have been lacking sleep and food. Bye!


	6. Awkwardness and Fluffiness

Yay! I think I'm actually updating quicker now! Classes finally begin soon! I actually have a day off today so I decided to give my wonderful reviewers a treat.

Disclaimer: Just thinking about how I don't own Naruto makes me depressed.

Warning! Major Temari OOCness

This chapter is dedicated to:

**justanotheryaoifangirl**

**and**

**Black-Danzer-11919**

Good job! The song was Poor Unfortunate Souls-Jonas Brothers

(And good job to Uchiha.Sam who also guessed the song, go obsessive friends!)

If you want to be mentioned next chapter, just guess song that's playing on my mp3 player right now: The whole damn world is just as obsessed with who's the best dressed and who's having sex...

----------------------------------------------------------

_Breaking my back just to know your name, Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game, I'm breaking my back just to know your name, But heaven ain't close in a place like this..._

Naruto stirred in his sleep, upset the music interupted it.

_Anything goes but don't blink you might miss, Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this, I said heaven ain't close in a place like this, Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight, Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight... _

Naruto popped one eye open looking around slowly. He saw an empty space where someone used to be. "_Sasuke,_" Naruto concluded silently. He opened his other eye and sat up. Looking around he sees a damp haired Sasuke only in pants, cooking something. Pancakes?

_Well somebody told me, You had a boyfriend, Who looked like a girlfriend, That I had in February of last year, It's not confidential, I've got potential..._

Naruto looked at the alarm clock again, it was pretty freaking early. Naruto set a glare to the raven, of course, he didn't realize it, or he did and just decided to ignore it. Naruto layed back down attempting to get back to sleep.

_Ready? Let's roll onto something new, Taking its toll and I'm leaving without you..._

Naruto groaned realizing the music was interfering. He attempted to turn it off, but couldn't reach the button.

_Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this, I said heaven ain't close in-_

Naruto gave the clock a satisfied smile, he won!

"You're awake."

"No, I'm still sleeping." Naruto replied, rolling his eyes.

"Hn."

"What are you making?" Naruto asked curiously, his stomach starting to growl.

"Pancakes."

"Thought so!" Naruto said, wide smile on his face."What time do classes start?"

"9:00, we have lots of time."

Naruto looked at the clock, it was 6:07. He looked at his bed, noticing the sheets still haven't been clean. Sasuke will probably make him clean then...maybe there's some laundry room in this giant school? If there's dorm rooms then there's got to be a laundry room, right?

"Why do you wake up so early?" Naruto asked, he felt a drift of air, shivering, he went back inside his blankets. Maybe he could find some clothes without getting out of them.

"Then I don't have to worry about being later."

"Being late rocks! All the attention is on you when you walk into the room, but I guess I don't want to be late on my first day, huh?"

"Whatever you say." Sasuke replied, keeping his eyes on the pancakes.

"Yeah." Naruto sat there in silence for a bit. "I'm not washing those sheets you know," He said motioning towards his bed.

"Yeah you are, unless you just want them to stay there, dirtied."

"No, you do it, I didn't make the mess now did I?"

"You're doing it, that's an order."

"I don't want to touch those!" Naruto shrieked.

"Carry them by the clean parts then, idiot."

Naruto sighed, his pride was well beyond damaged, so, might as well just do it.

"Fine." Naruto stated, it was really early in the morning so no one should be able to see him and question him. Naruto got up and put on his boxers and pants, leaving the shirt. He'll have to take a shower anyway. Naruto grabbed the blankets cautiously, wincing everytime he felt a sticky spot. "Ew." Naruto finally found a dry spot to hold against his chest. "Atleast open the door for me, teme!" Naruto yelled.

"I'll burn the pancakes."

"It won't take long!"

"You can do it." Sasuke said emotionlessly.

Naruto rolled his eyes once more and proceeded in struggling to open the door. Once he did, he let out a satisfactory yell.

"See told you you could do it." Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah, whatever." Naruto walked out the door, leaving it open. "Close the door," He yelled quietly, or as quietly as he could making sure it was still considered a yell and not a whisper.

"Huh, stupid Sasuke, messing up the sheets and making me clean them? I don't even know where the hell the laundry place is! I'm not even going to try and find Temari's I'll just end up lost again...Oh god...please don't let me find Itachi!" Naruto said to himself, the blankets almost covering his vision. He needs some kind of laundry basket..yeah. "Ah," He said, trying to change the subject for himself, "This sucks, sometimes I really hate that guy..."

"Hate who?" Naruto froze...he reconized that voice...

"Huh?" Naruto asked, attempting to peer overtop of the mountain of laundry.

"You were talking to yourself about how you hate someone...or you were talking to your imaginary friend, but that's not normal for your age." She said with a laugh. Naruto finally peeked his head through the mountain and saw bright pink hair.

"Hey!" She said a little surprised, "Aren't you Sasuke's roomate?"

"Uh...yeah?"

"I thought I reconized you!"

"Oh.." Naruto said.

"I'm Temari's roomate, Sakura. Trust me, she is like, the best person to room with!" She said happily.

"You're Temari's roomate?"

"Yeah, that's just what I said."

"Oh..ok, can you tell me where the laundry room place is?"

"Yeah, with conditions like this, you'd think that we were in college or something! Living in a school like this, I am ready!" Sakura motioned for Naruto to follow her.

"Yeah," Naruto said with a laugh, "I am too. Let's just hope that I get a better roomate if I go to some college with dorms. IF I even make it to college."

Sakura stopped mid step. "You don't like living with Sasuke?!?" She asked surprised.

"Uh..well..I sort of..not really? Um?"

"Oh my god! How can you not love living with Sasuke?!?! I'd KILL to live with him!"

"Uh...ok..." Naruto was getting a little frightened now. "C-can I j-just go to the laundry room now?"

Sakura quickened her pace, "Whatever." She said. "You are unbelievable!"

They finally reached the laundry room, and Sakura waited for Naruto to put his stuff in.

"It's going to take a while for those to finish, they're big, so come to my room, kay?"

"Ok...Temari is there, right?"

"Yep!" She chirped, happier then ever. They then proceeded to Temari's room, Naruto memorizing each step again hoping he won't get lost trying to visit her again. "You seem concentrated in your steps." Sakura stated after a while.

"Uh, yea, just trying to make sure I remember my way around."

"You're new, right?"

"Yeah I am."

"What grade are you in?"

"Um...ten."

"Oh really? I'm in grade 11. Hm."

"Then why do you like someone younger then you so much? It should be the younger people chasing after you, right?"

"Well," Sakura spoke, trying to calm herself, "Sometimes you need to make things happen and not just wait for action. Nothing ever happens if you wait. Besides, most of the younger guys are afraid to talk to their elders. The shy ones...they can be..so hot!!" Sakura squealed. "Oh..." She said quietly, "We're here!" Naruto memorized the number ontop of the door and the way it looked.

"Ok, thanks for showing me where to go." Naruto said happily, big smile placed on his face again.

"No problem, kid!" She said just as happily. "Temari!!" She yelled, "I'm back! And I picked someone up too!"

"Sakura!" Temari yelled back. Naruto couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"Hi!" Sakura greeted Temari as she got inside the room. "Brought someone!"

Temari looked at the blond. "Naruto! Hi! How's it going? Sasuke treating you ok? Anything you want to tell me? Want some cookies?"

"Wow...Temari, so many questions!" Naruto groaned.

"Oops, sorry 'bout that, hun. Got carried away I guess."

"That's ok." Naruto replied with a smile.

"GAARA!" Temari yelled.

Naruto froze. He had a feeling looking at Gaara would be very...awkward.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Sakura asked queitly.

"N-nothing, sorry."

Gaara came out of the kitchen and by the door, hesitating slightly when he saw Naruto. Temari looked at Gaara expectantly. Good thing she was his favourite person, or something bad might have happened just then.

"Hey, Naruto."

"Hi Gaara." Naruto said quietly.

Temari smiled happily, "Ok! We're done now, Naruto eat cookies!"

Naruto had to laugh, watching the older women happy made him feel happy too. That must be an awesome gift. Naruto took a cookie Temari offered him and ate it. "It's really good!" Naruto said happily.

"Glad you like it! I haven't baked in a long time actually...I just let Sakura do it! Or when Hinata comes she does it too."

"You should bake more often you're good at it." Naruto smiled.

"Thank you Naruto!" Temari said happily. So," She said shifting her attention to Sakura, "How did you find Naruto?"

"He was doing laundry and I just found him on his way! Good thing too, or else he probably would have gotten lost again."

Naruto took another cookie. "I think I should be going now...I need to go find some more people and get the laundry now."

"You want help?"

"No thanks." Naruto said biting into the cookie.

"Don't get lost." Sakura warned.

"Oh!" Temari said putting her finger on her lip, "I got to warn you about some stuff first, knowing Sasuke, he wouldn't care."

"What?"

"Watch out for a gang called Akatsuki, they're all in the twelve grade, and nothing good can come from them."

"Who's akatsuki?"

"A gang, duh." Sakura said. Temari shot her a look. "Sorry!" She said quickly, but with the attitude laced in between.

"How many members are there Gaara?" Temari asked. Gaara just shrugged. "There is," Temari started counting with her fingers. (A/N: Exactly what I'm doing!) "I think there's nine or so? I don't know. But watch out for them."

"What are their names? You know...because I might end up being in their classes."

"Um...Hidan, Kakuzu, I think their leader graduated already, same with that girl." Temari looked over at Sakura. "Help me out!"

"Uh...Kisame, Itachi..." Naruto's eyes widened. They were part of the Akatsuki?! "Deidara, Sasori." His eyes widened another fraction. They were Akatsuki members too?

"Uh, I'm sure not al the Akatsuki members are bad, right?"

"I heard Deidara and Sasori are ok, but I don't know about the rest."

"Ok, well thanks for everything." He said, "Bye!" With that he walked out the door, his head clouded with thoughts. This time he wasn't going to get lost. He walked quickly towards the laundry room to get his stuff. Wait, did he put it through the washer? Then...it wouldn't be done yet, he'd still have to dry it. Is there a drying machine?

"I hope so." Naruto mumbled quietly.

He soon reached his destination and to his relief there was a drying machine. He put the wet materials into the machine and started it, taking off back to his dorm. He started to hum a song from Antique Cafe. He reached his dorm, to his surprise he never got lost.

"Yatta!" He squealed then opened the door. He looked at the alarm clock and it was already eight. "Wow..." Naruto muttered to himself. "Sasuke?"

"What." Came a voice by the kitchen.

"I'm back now. Can I eat?"

"Yeah, yeah, I kept it warm. If it's cold microwave it."

"Ew. Microwaved pancakes. I'd rather eat them cold."

"Whatever."

Naruto swallowed down 2 pancakes in 6 seconds flat, he probably didn't even chew them. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he grabbed another fork.

"Dobe, you have to chew." Sasuke said as he cut up a pancake drenched in syrup and stuck the fork in it. He put the pancake piece up to Naruto's mouth. "Say ah."

"Teme, I-" Sasuke took this as an "ah" and stuck the pancake into his mouth. "I can do it by myself, you know!"

"Yeah, but if you do it by yourself you're going to choke."

"Why would you care if I choke?"

"I don't feel like giving you mouth to mouth if and when you pass out. It's better when you can experience it."

"Selfish bastard." Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke took another forkfull of pancake and put it in Naruto's mouth. One more pancake and then they were done.

"I can eat the last one myself, Sasuke." Naruto pouted.

"Your pout is so cute, so no I'll feed you to the end." He said smirking. Naruto rolled his eyes at the pervert but let him feed him anyway.

"You done yet?" The blond sighed.

"When the plate is empty I'm done." The raven replied. "Oi, you have syrup on your cheek."

"Huh? Where?" The blond asked attempting to get it off.

"I've got it." Sasuke said and licked the syrup off. "There, now we're done."

--------------------------------------------------------

O-ok, this took me a w-while to make because I was watching Bou's final live concert DVD...and -sniff- I really really liked him! I-I just started...crying actually. It was hard to write Temari this chapter considering she is so happy and I was so sad. Antique Cafe is where Bou used to be the guitarist with. I think he left because his parents got sick or something. I really do miss him though. They all even cried! And that made me cry! So I was an emo wreck trying to write this. -Sigh- It took me forever to finally be able to watch that video.

Surprise! I finally gave you all some sasunaru fluff! I know you were waiting for it!


	7. Classes Start

Hello! I've been thinking..and...I realized that some stories have cover pages and mine doesn't! Considering how...well drawingly challenged I am, I was considering letting you! Yes you! Have a shot at drawing a coverpage? The more the better! And I'll pick which one I want...should I have an award for that? Maybe, but I'm not sure what. I'll definitly give you credit for the drawing though.

Disclaimer: I don't own it...yet...

This chapter is dedicated to...a lot of people:

**cardcaptor111**

**Wilfred Humbug**

**Secludedindarkness**

**Black-Dranzer-1119**

**yaoi and anime lover**

**leoXsasori101**

Wow...so many people knew the song Highschool Never Ends-Bowling for soup...

Wanna be mentioned? Then just guess which song this is:

...and follow my way, into the world of darkness and magic...

* * *

Naruto sighed as he grabbed his things to leave, Sasuke getting ready as well. He slowly touched his cheek, the blush that took over still refusing to leave.

"What's wrong, Dobe?" Sasuke asked mockingly.

"Nothing!" Naruto stubbernly shouted.

"Whatever. Hurry up we're going to be late." Sasuke took Naruto's hand and led him out of the dorm room.

"Hey! I can walk by myself, bastard" Naruto replied loudly.

"No you can't. Who knows, maybe someone will come and kidnap you. From what I see, you'd gladly walk into their car if they had any ramen for you."

"I'm not that stupid..." Naruto muttered under his breath, "Who do we have first?" Naruto sighed.

Sasuke glanced at his schedual quickly, now leaving the hallway of dorms. "Damnit." He muttered.

"What?" Naruto asked, looking up at Sasuke, who just tensed up and slowed his walking.

"Orochimaru. Biology."

"What's so wrong with Orochimaru?"

"He's a pedophilic bastard."

"...Then why does he teach? Shouldn't he arrested for that? And how would you know?"

"He says I'm the reason he is still teaching." Sasuke muttered, looking away.

"Did you do something to turn him on or something?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke turned to glare at the blond. "Like I'd want to turn on a freak like him. Besides, he's a teacher."

"Well...is he hot?"

Another glare was shot towards the blond. "NO!" Sasuke said raising his voice.

"Ok, ok, no need to cause a scene."

Sasuke glanced over at Naruto who was staring contently in front of him, making sure to follow Sasuke so he wouldn't get lost. An idea just popped into his head. He grabbed Naruto's arm and started heading back.

"H-hey! What are you doing?!" Naruto screamed.

"Going back to the dorm section. I forgot something." Sasuke said calmly.

"Why?! We were almost there!"

"You wouldn't know that. You're new here."

"S-so?"

"Just come with me," He said strictly, then leaned in towards Naruto's ear, "Slave."

Naruto bit his tongue trying not to say anything that would get him raped again. He just sent a steady glare towards the raven but let him pull him towards his destination anyway. The walked for a couple minutes, both increasing their speed.

"Finally." Sasuke sighed. He stood in front of a door. Not their door, but someone else's door.

Gaara's.

"Why are we here?" Naruto asked, a little panic stricken.

"I need to get something, I already told you that, right?"

"Yeah..."

Sasuke took out a key and put it through the lock.

"Hey! You can't just go in there without permission!" Naruto yelled.

"I have a key, don't I? Besides, he's probably in class already. Or he's skipping." Sasuke entered the room to see a red head sitting on his bed, looking at some pictures apparently. "Hey Gaara." Sasuke said.

"Hey. Why're you here? Don't you have classes?" Gaara asked, not looking away from whatever he was looking at.

"Don't you?"

"I want to be late to piss off the teachers. They'll fucking blow up. That's just what they do."

"Ok. I need something." Sasuke said, changing the subject.

"What." Gaara asked, not changing his tone of voice at all. He glanced up at Sasuke, and realized Naruto was there too. "Why's he here?"

"I need the collar for him."

"Him?"

"Yeah. Where is it?"

Gaara got off the bed and walked towards a desk. "Which one do you want?"

"Got an orange one?" Sasuke heard opening and closing sounds.

"Yeah." Gaara said, he picked it up and started adjusting it. "For him...?"

"That's what I said Gaara."

"Jeez. Thought you'd pick someone different."

"What does that mean?!" Naruto asked in frusteration. No one was telling him anything!

"Just thought he's pick another emo kid, that's all."

"Another...?" Naruto trailed off there, recieving a warning from Sasuke.

Gaara walked up to Naruto and started to adjust it around his neck. A few moments of a horrified Naruto's loud protests, and some concentrated glares from Gaara, the collar was securely fastened around his neck.

"Hey! What the hell? Why do I have a fucking collar?!"

"You're a slave, you need a collar." Gaara said, clearly annoyed.

"Hey!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke, "You were the only one that was supposed to know that!"

"I had to tell him if we were going to get a collar, besides, it can't hurt for just him to know."

"Are you kidding?" Gaara said, moving back to his bed. "Ever-"

"We're going to be late if we don't leave now, pet." Sasuke cut off. He quickly grabbed the blond's hand and dragged him out the room. Their speed quicened enormously as they continued to walk, trying not to be late, they did miss the first day.

Quickly, they were out of the dorm section and heading to their Biology class. Sasuke slid open the door and calmly entered the room. Seems like the teacher hasn't arrived yet, so they were safe. Naruto walked in the room, a little nervously, and followed Sasuke. He could feel all eyes on him. The room was full, and their attention was directly on him. Whispering was heard, and a couple of whistles were heard as well. Naruto blushed a light pink and followed Sasuke. Sasuke cooly slipped into a row in the back (N/N: Just like at the academy in the anime, remember?) and Naruto hesitently sat beside him. More whispers occured and he looked at the ground, he never liked being talked about, it always turned out negative. Shortly after, the door opened and closed. Naruto glanced at the door, expecting it to be the teacher.

"Deidara! Sasori!" Naruto said happily as the two walked towards them.

"Hey, Naruto. How's it been?"

"Ok, I guess." Naruto said as he scooted over to make some room for the two. He quickly pushed Sasuke further into the corner.

"Damnit Naruto!" Sasuke said, annoyed.

"Hey Sasuke." Sasori said sarcastically towards the teen.

"Sasuke...nice to see you in this class." Deidara said.

"I'm only taking it because I have no choice, and Naruto's in it. That pedophilic bastard has nothing to do with this." Sasuke said angrily.

"Pedophilic bastard?" Came a voice from behind Sasuke, who froze instantly, "Watch you're language."

"Shut up." He said darkly.

"Now, is that any way to treat your teacher?" The man asked behind him. He could feel cold fingers being placed on his shoulders.

"No, sir." He said forcefully.He had to do something to get that bastard off of him.

"That's a good little student." He said as he walked down to the front of the class.

Naruto shuttered and looked at Sasuke. He looked pretty freaked, but annoyed at the same time.

"Alright, students. If there's anyone new here, get your asses to the front of the class."

"I-is he allowed to say that?" Naruto asked Deidara, as he hesitently stood up.

"Nope, but everyone in this class is so fucking scared of him, he can do whatever he wants."

Naruto shaped his mouth in an "oh" and started to walk in front of the class.

"My room was fucking empty yesterday, why not make that day an official holiday or something? Damnit. Anyway," He said looking Naruto up and down, "What's your name, kid?"

"Uh...Uzumaki Naruto, sir." He said, a little uncomfortable with the strange man.

"Alright, Mr.Uzumaki, sit down."

Naruto hurriedly sat back in his seat, relieved to be surrounded by his friends...and "Master". "I...I don't like this class..." Naruto said quietly, staring at the floor.

"Me neither." Sasuke mumbled. He stared out the window, not wanting to look at the strange man. Naruto just stared at his books, pretending to listen.

The ring of dismissal finally came and the four quickly headed towards the door. "Deidara! Naruto! Come here for a moment, I need to talk to you." Deidara and Naruto looked at eachother, then at their roomates. The two shrugged and walked towards Orochimaru. "Hey you two," He said to Sasuke and Sasori, "I'd hate to say this to you two, but piss off." Sasori and Sasuke gave a final glare and left.

"What do you need, Orochimaru, un?" Deidara asked, still tired.

"I'd have to say you two are the sexiest blonds in this class." Orochimaru said, licking his lips.

"Ok..." Deidara said.

"Is that all you have to say?"

"What do you want us to say, un?" Deidara asked, scooching over to Deidara a little more.

"How about 'rape me now, Orochimaru'?"

"How about 'no'?" Deidara said, he was clearly mad at this now. He grabbed Naruto's arm and stormed out of the room.

"Sorry about that, Naruto, un." Deidara apologized. looking for Sasuke and Sasori, "He's a really bad person."

"I can tell. He likes Sasuke and Sasori too, huh?"

"Yeah, I heard they usually pick one person, but in this case, It's four or more."

"He's sick..." Naruto muttered.

"What the hell was that about?" Sasuke asked, obviously angry.

"Nothing. Orochimaru just wanted to talk to us." Deidara said calmly.

"About what?" Sasori chimed in, he then looked at a nearby clock in the hallway, "Nevermind. Deidara, we'll talk about this later, we've got to go talk to someone, see you two later." He said casually, grabbed Deidara's hand and left. The warning bell rang and Naruto quickly started walking.

"Wrong way, idiot," Sasuke said, grabbing his shirt. "Kakashi's class is this way."

Naruto sighed, "Right...ok." Sasuke started walking, "You can let go of my shirt you know." Naruto said, getting a little annoyed.

"What? You don't like the feeling of my hand on your back? How about your chest?" Sasuke asked as he slickly moved his hands on top of Naruto's chest, gliding over his clothed nipples.

"Stop it Sasuke...We're in public."

"You don't want anyone to see this? I'm hurt." Sasuke feigned hurt.

"No you're not. You're just trying to get me hard, and then make me say 'Sasuke! Fuck me now!' Well, I'm not giving in to you yet!"

"Oh you will my pet, trust me, you will."

* * *

Hmm...this is a little shorter than last time. Oh well! Hope you liked it! It was kind of boring, huh? Actually, I thought it was ok. We got to meet a new teacher and stuff like that.

So...what about that cover page? Anyone interested in that?

Before I end this, I would also like to point something out: Wouldn't it just be amazing if they had rainbow flavoured pop tarts? I'd be able to taste the rainbow every morning!

Thanks for reading, please read and review!


	8. Prisoner

Hey everyone! I'm going to speed up the story a little bit because we're already at chapter eight and classes had just started. Wow, I'm such a slow getting-to-the-point-er.

Oh, I'm also sorry about how small the other chapter was, I was looking through and I realized it was only a thousand and so words.

Remember I said there was going to be a ceremony? No ceremony.

Disclaimer: Lalalala, oh, what? Sorry, I was too busy not owning Naruto.

This chapter is dedicated to:

**love2be4gotten**

The song was Magic Melody-DHT

To be mentioned in the next totally awesomely awesome chapter, just guess what song this is:

...cuz inside I realize that I'm the one confused...

* * *

Sasuke walked into their next class, Math, and Sasuke followed quietly after him. Looking around, Naruto realized the attention was on him and Sasuke again. Whispering occurred, just like in the last class. Naruto could catch a couple, 'yeah, that's him,' and he swore he heard the terms 'boy toy' and 'slave' come into their audible mumbling. He definitely caught the word 'gay' being tossed around again. He searched the rows to see if he saw anyone familiar. The teacher was out of site. He examined the classroom quickly, still trying to catch up to Sasuke. He looked at a group of girls. Yes! He recognized some of them! Temari was sitting beside a girl with long, purplish-blue hair and across from a girl with brown hair in two buns. On the other side of her was Sakura, and that girl she saw before, Ino.

"What the hell are you doing, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, annoyance lacing his words.

"Nothing. Just wait." He turned to look at Sasuke and gave a smile and wave. He then turned to the girls and tapped Temari on the back. She apparently didn't see him walk in the door.

"Naruto!" Temari says happily, "Nice to see you here!"

"Yeah, you too." Naruto said, a big smile in place.

"These," she said, motioning towards the girls looking up at him, "Are my friends, Hinata," she pointed to the blue haired girl, "Tenten," the brown haired girl, "Ino, and Sakura."

"Hey," he said politely.

"Hi." The girls all said in unison, after realizing what they did, they had a short laugh. Ino was intently studying the blond. At realizing he had a collar, she stood up and took a hold of it.

"H-hey! What are you doing?"

"This collar. Where did you get it?"

"Uh.."

"Ino! What are you doing?" Temari looked up towards the two blonds, eyebrows arched in anger.

"Ugh!" She said in anger, "Sakura! Look at the collar! You reconize it, don't you?"

"I reconize the design..." Sakura said in thought.

Sasuke was watching the scene unfold in front of him. If they figure out that's his "slave" collar, then Naruto won't get mad at him, he didn't say anything about it.

"What?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Who gave you this?"

"Uh...Sasuke?" Naruto said, confused as hell.

"Damn." Ino muttered.

"What?!" Naruto yelled. He wanted to know what was going on!

"You're a slave to Sasuke."

Naruto just stood there, absolutely silent. How did she know?

"How..." Naruto asked quietly.

"The collar. He chooses someone every now and then to be his slave. Weird thing is, he never chose me yet!" Ino yelled. She was mad now. "How come he chose you?"

"I..don't know.."

"U-um..." Came a quiet voice. Ino looked towards the one that interrupted her yelling. "I-it's not his f-fault."

"Hinata." Ino said, keeping her voice steady, "I don't care."

Temari sighed and grabbed her books. She got up and grabbed Naruto's arm, leading him to the row in the back, the one Sasuke was sitting in. It was completely full, a glare from Temari got the two girls beside him to move. She can be very persuasive when she wants to be, even if she's a very happy person. She sat Naruto beside Sasuke and took the remaining chair for herself. She turned to the right of her and smiled to the boy beside her.

"Hey Neji, what's up?"

"Nothing." The boy said, looking at her. His eyes showed nothing, but Temari knew he liked having her around. Everyone did. If you asked anyone, they would say Temari was one of their best friends. They liked her that much.

"Drama so early in the morning. Did you see that?" Temari asked, meaning the accusations of Ino and confusions of Naruto.

"Yeah. I guess this morning was destined to be lively. Fun."

"Yeah, maybe I'll be destined to get a good seat at lunch today." She said laughing.

"Come sit with us." Neji said simply.

Temari gave a happy laugh and hugged Neji. "Thank you! You're so nice!" Neji just gave a light laugh, ignoring that Naruto was watching them.

"Um...Sasuke?" Naruto asked, facing the raven.

"What." That word alone reminded him of Gaara for a minute.

"What was Ino talking about?" He asked.

"Go ask her yourself."

"Uh..." Naruto looked over at the four girls. Ino and Sakura were in a deep conversation, occasionally glancing at him. Ino would glare and Sakura would sigh. Tenten and Hinata would sit beside them, not really interested in what they were saying and start a conversation of their own. "...maybe later." Naruto said.

"Whatever." Sasuke said as he stared out the window. He liked the edges, he could look out of the building and ignore what was inside it.

Naruto, getting bored, turned his attention back to Temari. She slowly ended her conversation with Neji as he went to talk to someone else. She lightly tapped the right shoulder of another man, making him turn to the left.

"Hidan!" She said happily, flipping the one finger salute to him.

Naruto watched her. How could she be so happy but technically telling the older man to 'fuck off'?

The silver haired man laughed quickly and gave her the salute back, doubling it.

"What's up?" Temari said, lowering her finger, "Good to see you in classes."

"Yeah, 'Kuzu made me come. Something about my future and not making enough money to live or something. I mean, why the fuck would he care anyway? Fucking getting into my business like that."

"Is he in this class?" Temari asked, ignoring the many swears escaping the man's mouth.

"Yeah. He actually managed to have me as a roommate. Awesome, huh?"

"Sweet!" Temari said, very pleased about this.

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know, actually..."

"Keep track of him, Hidan!" Temari scolded.

"Yeah, yeah," Hidan laughed it off.

"Okay, okay," Came a voice from the front of the room, everybody turned there attention to the front. "Welcome back everyone." The woman in front said. Her black hair shined in the light, and it looked like she had red eyes. Naruto had to admit, she was a pretty teacher, not meaning that he's into her or anything, no. He's into guys. "New people, come to the front." she said cheerfully.

Another class has started.

The last class of the day. The day felt really long, yet he was really excited to be there. He decided his favourite classes were History with Iruka, Psychology with Asuma, and English with Anko. He wasn't any good at History or English, he just liked the teachers. They were nice to him.

Now he had art. He liked art. It was simple and gave him a way to express himself without losing his voice box. He also knew Sasori and Deidara really liked this class too.

"Let's go, Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Do you like art?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"I don't really care about it." Sasuke replied.

"Oh." Naruto kept walking, following Sasuke in hopes of memorizing the school.

"Who's the teacher of art?"

"Sai, I think. Major art geek. But an ok teacher. He just doesn't care what we do."

"Sounds fun." Naruto said, smile in place.

"Whatever." Sasuke said. The classroom was in sight, Naruto could tell. His smile still on his face, he walked into the classroom. The students were everywhere shouting, talking, laughing, and looking for supplies. Naruto and Sasuke went into one of the middle rows, not wanting the back ones with all the art supplies stacked on top. On the board were some instructions.

_You have one week to prepare a masterpiece of your own. After the deadline, we will present them to the rest of the class stating why we made them and how._

_All the supplies you'll need is somewhere in the classroom._

_Knock yourselves out._

_-Sai_

"He sure gives you freedom." Naruto muttered.

"It's only giving him an excuse not to be in the classroom."

"Why wouldn't he want to be in the c-"

Naruto was interupted by a fairly loud 'boom'.

"Deidara!" Came a shout.

"Damnit, Deidara! You can't blow everything up! We need some of this stuff!"

"Whatever. Accident! Accident!" Deidara was yelling.

Naruto couldn't hold in his laughter. He watched the scene in front of him, Deidara with ash on his face, probably from the explosion. Probably. Five or six people yelling at him, except keeping a distance_. "Probably because he's an Akatsuki.." _Naruto said to himself. Sasuke stared at the laughing blond. Deidara brought back bad memories. Did he feel a slight trace of guilt? Wait, no. He just needs to cough. Of course, Uchiha's don't feel guilt. Sasuke lightly coughed, making Naruto face him.

"What're you going to do for the project?" He asked.

"I don't know yet."

"Really? You should start thinking soon. I'm going to make a fox! Out of what, though? Hmm..." As Naruto thought out loud Sasuke took this as the chance to get up.

"I'm getting some water." Sasuke said as he got up. Naruto watched him leave the classroom, definitely not missing how he licked his lips right before closing the door. Naruto sighed and slinked down in his chair.

"Hello Naruto." Came an all too familiar voice. Naruto tensed up and started shaking lightly. "Did you miss me?"

"No." Naruto stated, never daring to turn around.

"I'm hurt." The man said, no change of tone evident.

"Yeah, right." Naruto said.

"You're so clever." The man said sarcastically. He ran his fingers over top of his shoulders and down the teen's arms.

"Stop it, Itachi." Naruto said shakily. Someone was going to see this and no one would be able to help him.

"I know you like it, Naruto."

"I don't." He said simply, trying to wiggle out of Itachi's grasp. Doing this only made Itachi grab on tighter. He could still hear Deidara and Sasori yelling at everybody for pissing them off and Sasuke was getting a drink. He probably won't be back for a while. Knowing Sasuke, he'll go back to his room and start reading his porn.

"We both know you're lieing, Naruto, darling." Itachi replied smugly. He slid his hands onto Naruto's cheeks and tilted his head. "These scars are beautiful, don't you agree?"

"I hate them." Naruto replied coldly.

"Oh, how come?"

"They will never go away, Itachi."

"That's why they're scars, my love."

"I'm not your love, Itachi, you know that. Now get your hands off of me."

"Oh, you definitely are more feisty then before, if I remember quite clearly, you were very submissive in that other high school."

"Whatever, Itachi." Naruto said, attempting to get up and make a run for it.

"Don't move, bitch." Itachi said harshly. He quickly moved his hands to Naruto's shoulders and pushed down roughly.

"A-ah..." Naruto mumbled as pain shot up his neck. He was stuck as a prisoner. He hated the feeling of being so vulnerable, yet, he was just that every single day.

"Should I give you a couple more scars just to teach you a lesson?"

"No..." Naruto muttered. He knew this would turn out bad, he just didn't know how bad.

"I think I might have to."

"No, please don't. Please..." Naruto begged. He knew he was being pathetic, and he hated it. He had to do what Itachi wanted him to do to avoid whatever he was getting himself into. He tried being brave and avoid being submissive, but with the Uchiha's? It was a little hard.

"Beg some more and I might consider it." The dark haired man said with a smirk.

"P-please...please don't hurt me anymore Itachi, I've had enough. Please don't." Naruto said as he closed his eyes. It felt like Itachi and him were the only one's in the room, they all just couldn't help or simply didn't care enough to do anything.

Itachi moaned quietly, "I like that Naruto, I really do."

"If you didn't like it, you probably wouldn't have asked me to do it." Naruto retorted.

"Ah," Itachi said as he grabbed both of Naruto's arms, "that is quite true." Itachi quickly and skillfully pulled Naruto out of the chair and onto the tiled floor.

Naruto let out a silent scream as Itachi put pressure on his wrists.

Itachi straddled Naruto's hips and leaned down to his ear, "Do you enjoy this?" He asked.

"I-itachi, you're going to get in trouble..." Naruto whispered, unwilling to talk.

"No. Nobody can stop me, love."

"I bet you're wrong," Naruto whispered.

"You don't know anything." Itachi whispered as he put his hands on Naruto's neck, applying light pressure on it, just enough not to kill him.

Naruto closed his eyes, wishing for all this to go away_. "I hate you Itachi, I honest to god hate you." _He said to himself.

"Oh," Itachi said, making Naruto open his eyes out of pure curiosity. "You even have a collar?"

"Obviously." Naruto said quietly.

"So, what does this collar mean?" The whole classroom went silent, Naruto could no longer hear Sasori and Deidara yelling. It was so quiet you couldn't even hear a pencil sketching on paper.

"That you don't own me," Naruto said, glaring daggers at the man.

"Then who does?" Itachi asked, glaring right back at him.

"I do." Came a voice from behind Itachi.

Naruto looked up, shocked to see someone bothered to help him. Who helped him? The one and only Sasuke.

"Hn." Itachi said, not leaving eye contact with Naruto. "I had him first, how about we share?"

"I'm not sharing him." Sasuke said, glaring at everyone that was staring. They continued their work, pretending like they're not paying attention to them. Sasori and Deidara however, ceased their yelling and inched closer to see how this would play out.

"You can't always have what you want, dear Sasuke."

"Neither can you."

"Yes, but this time, I'm getting what I want."

"He's my roomate, I can do whatever I want with him!" Sasuke said, voice getting louder.

"Sasuke, we used to be so close, what ever happened?"

"I don't know. I don't even think it matters right now, brother, get off of Naruto."

Itachi gracefully sat up and grabbed Sasuke's wrist, pulling him to his chest. He leaned down and whispered in Sasuke's ear, "As you wish," he lightly kissed Sasuke's pink lips and left.

"Un..." Deidara muttered.

* * *

Yay! I'm done! I actually wrote some Uchiha incest in this one. Sweet. Haha, I really liked the ending actually...there will be more sasodei and sasunaru in the next chapter, I promise you that.

Ja ne!


	9. What the Hell!

* * *

Hey! I was kind of slacking off...but now the chapter is finally out! -waits for cheers- Anyway, enjoy!

Thanks so much to kit onigiri for suggesting for me to make a special shower scene! It's pretty short, but affective. Thank you!

This chapter is dedicated to:

**Black-Danzer-1119**

The song was Breaking the Habit-Linkin Park

Wanna be mentioned? Guess these lyrics:

_When everything was like a loaded gun_

Sasodei in this chapter! Woot!

* * *

Sasuke paced around the dorm room. Naruto looked at the floor, reading to get the yelling of his life.

Sasuke sighed.

Here it comes;

"What the hell?!" Sasuke screamed.

"What?" Naruto screamed back.

"What the hell was up with you and Itachi? Fuck! He was all over you! Was he the one that raped you?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. He was so not in the mood to take this crap right now. Sasuke intensified his glare ten fold. Stepping forward, Naruto stepped back. The glare intensified even more. Finally, Sasuke closed his eyes and turned around. He left the dorm without another word. Naruto felt bad. He sighed and buried his face into Sasuke's pillow, inhaling his scent. Naruto sighed once more and walked into the bathroom, deciding now was the safest time to take shower. He walked into the small area, grabbing a towel and shampoo. Stripping off his clothes, he turned the water on, waiting patiently for it to heat up. He could already feel his eyes watering. Having the water at a warm temperature, Naruto stepped in. He looked at the floor of the shower, watching as the droplets fell into the drain, never to be seen again. Tears were now falling down his face. Losing all strength in his legs, he fell loudly to the floor.

* * *

Sasuke kept his hand on the door knob. He forgot his keys. He was planning on buying some more outfits for Naruto, to calm himself down. He opened the door slowly, walking gracefully inside. No one was there. He heard the quiet sound of the shower running, and concluded Naruto was in there. Everything seemed normal. Except that occasional sob-like noise he kept hearing. Curiously, he opened the bathroom door an inch, making sure Naruto wouldn't know he was there.

"Fuck!" He heard Naruto say, "My l-life is so fucking fucked up!" What a filthy mouth. Quiet sobs continued in the shower. "Why did this have to happen to me? Why can't I attract girls like normal people? Why must I attract horrible guys?" Sasuke heard a bang. His eyes widened, what did Naruto do? "And what if I got some sort of STD? Would they leave me alone then?" No, nothing happened. He was still okay. Sort of. "Fuck!" Naruto cried. Sasuke sneaked into the room, approaching Naruto from behind. He had a feeling it might work better that way. He stepped into the shower. Naruto didn't seem to notice yet, he was still crying into his legs.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said quietly as he crouched down and placed his hands on Naruto's bare shoulders. His clothes were getting soaked. He didn't care.

Naruto jumped slightly, but stayed where he was, not glancing up.

"I'm almost done, if you need to use the shower next."

"I don't want the shower."

"Then what? You want to rape me? Fine. Go ahead, while I'm at my most vunerable point." Sasuke thought for a moment. Slowly, he remembered Naruto didn't need to be raped right now.

"I'm not going to."

"Leave. I'm taking a shower." Naruto said coldly.

Sasuke sighed. Stupid Naruto made this really hard for him. "It'll be okay." He said slowly.

"What?" Naruto sniffed as he looked up.

"Everything is going to be okay. I won't let Itachi touch you anymore." Sasuke said quietly. Damn. He wasn't good at this.

Naruto let out a shaky sigh, "Thanks..." He said, quieter then Sasuke was.

Sasuke brought Naruto's back to his chest, covering him from the water in a show of protection. He wasn't going to let anyone touch Naruto. Ever.

"You're actually being nice." Naruto let out a weak laugh, "what's up with that?"

"I don't know. I was going to buy you another costume. If you don't shut up I'll still go." Sasuke said as he tightened his grip on Naruto.

"Yeah right," Naruto rolled his eyes, "you were probably going to go to some strip joint, seeing as you are such a pervert."

"That's it. I'm getting you an outfit." Sasuke said as he got up, shutting off the water.

"No!" Naruto said as he followed him, grabbing a towel.

"French maid or skimpy devil. Which one do you prefer?"

"Neither!" Naruto pouted, "how can you do that? One second you're being really nice and then the next you're a bastard!" Naruto shouted as he sat on the bed.

"I'm just like that. Kind of how you can be a bitchy, annoying brat, you slave."

"What did you call me?!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. People could call him brat, maybe even bitchy, but never will he be called annoying. Never! "You stoic bastard!" Naruto screamed as he walked out the door. Sasuke just sighed as he opened the door, as he was waiting for Naruto to turn the corner, he thought of something. This'll show Naruto.

* * *

"Calls me annoying? Tch. That stupid bastard." Naruto ranted under his breath. He turned the corner again, trying to remember where Deidara's dorm was.

* * *

Sasori smirked as he caught Deidara's lips into his own, a passionate kiss lasting forever. Sasori finally broke free, smirking as he saw the blond pout.

"Aw, Dei-chan, what's the matter?" Sasori asked innocently, his smirk growing bigger. Deidara couldn't take it anymore. He pounced on Sasori, successfully getting part of his shirt off. "Well you're eager." Sasori commented as he quickly maneuvered Deidara to be underneath him, and pulled his shirt off. Deidara just smiled. He loved seeing Sasori with only half his shirt on. Sasori started to tease Deidara's stomach, inching closer and closer to his pants, then retreating back to his chest.

"Ah..." Deidara started to pant. He really hated to be teased, he was the one that liked it right away. No exceptions. "Danna..." Deidara growled out in warning.

"What is it Dei...da...ra?" Sasori said, saying his name slowly.

"Now." Deidara closed his eyes. "Do it now."

Sasori rolled his eyes. Deidara really liked to get to the point. But, what was the harm of teasing him? It'll make Deidara want him even more. "Do what, Deidara?" Sasori smirked.

Deidara glared at his lover, "you know what I want. Now give it to me!" He whined.

"I'm sorry, Deidara. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sasori!" Deidara said, his eyes pleading, "just fuck me!!"

"Oh...that's what you meant." Sasori's smirk grew, "well, if that's what you want, I'll gladly give it to you."

Deidara sighed in happiness. Sasori quickly undid his pants. He was starting to get riled up hearing that...**.** He swiftly proceeded to pull Deidara's boxers off as well, tickling Deidara's skin slightly.

"D-danna!" Deidara said as he started laughing, "T-that tickles!"

Sasori rolled his eyes again, but continued to smirk. It was fun watching him squirm.

* * *

"Is this the right door?" Naruto said to himself. He knocked. Waiting for a few moments, a girl came out.

"What?"

"...nothing." Naruto said as he walked away. The girl just glared at him.

* * *

Sasori positioned himself on top of Deidara.

Deidara started to sweat just thinking about what the red-head was going to do to him. He began to feel great shots of anxiety flow through him. "Hurry up!" He said quietly, as he answered the anxieties calling. He moaned quietly. Doing this, the great shots of anxiety also went through Sasori, making him feel tingly.

"Alright, alright..." Sasori said as he lowered himself down on Deidara's entrance, obviously teasing him.

"That's not any faster!" Deidara said as he loudened his voice. Sasori was ready to finally enter the blond when-

Knock. Knock.

"Just leave it, Danna!" Deidara said pleadingly, "I've been waiting for this forever!"

Knock. Knock.

"Ignore it!" He said again.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"It's a little hard to ignore when they're being so persistent." Sasori sighed as he got off of Deidara and put a robe on.

"What?!" He said loudly as he opened the door.

"Uh...did I interrupt something?" Came a quiet voice. Sasori stared at the interuption. Damn.

"It's fine, Naruto. What did you want?"

"Can I come in?" Naruto asked. Sasori glanced at Deidara, who was throwing a glare his way. He covered himself in the blanket.

"Yeah."

"Sasuke's being a bastard again." Naruto began his rant.

Deidara closed his eyes. He liked Naruto, but the excitement made him tired.

Sasori was watching Deidara closely. He sort of felt sorry for him. He sat beside him and rubbed his leg over top of the blanket.

"Wait...are you sure I didn't interrupt something?" Naruto asked as he watched the two.

"Don't worry, Naruto. Why did you come here?"

"Um...Sasuke is out...buying some stuff. So I just came for a really quick visit. I'll leave now though." He said with a smile.

Sasori and Deidara had no objections. Deidara eagerly waved him off, wishing him good luck with Sasuke. Sasori said to have a nice day.

"Finally..." Deidara muttered as Naruto closed the door. "Back to where we were, Danna."

* * *

Naruto was waiting in his room. He was starting to feel a little embarrassed about that little scene he caused in the shower earlier. He should have known better. He should have just not cried at all. How manly is that?_ "Not very," _Naruto concluded.

Naruto heard a the door knob twisting. Sasuke was home. Naruto bottled up all embarrassment and tried to act normal. Sasuke opened the door fully, a couple shopping bags in his left arm, his keys in his right hand. Naruto blushed when he looked at Sasuke. His hair was wet and his shirt was soaked. It must have been raining outside. Or he jumped in a pool. Naruto's eyes widened, what was he doing? He was blushing over some stupid little thing? About Sasuke?! _"Stop." _Naruto commanded himself, _"Sasuke is going to think something weird."_

"French maid it is." Sasuke said as he threw the bag to Naruto, try it on. Let's see if it fits.

"I'm not changing in front of you." Naruto said as he made his way to the bathroom. Ignoring the objections, Naruto opened the bag and began to put the difficult clothing on. _"I can't believe I'm doing this. I shouldn't be following orders of some prick." _Naruto thought to himself. He continued pulling it on, despite Naruto's inner thoughts, begging him to stand up to the raven. He looked in the large mirror across from him. "Oh god..."

"Hurry up, moron." Sasuke yelled.

"I'm going!" Naruto yelled back. He opened the door, and slowly walked out. This was even more embarrassing then the shower scene. One hundred times worse.

"Hmm..." Sasuke said as he examined Naruto, walking towards him. "It looks good." Sasuke said as he grabbed the short, puffy, black sleeves of the costume. It barely covered what was needed to cover. The trim was white lace, as was the apron and head piece.

"I don't like it." Naruto pouted.

"Of course not."

"I don't like wearing girls clothes. Or anything that will make guys have weird thoughts about me."

"Well you won't enjoy what we're doing tonight."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"We're going to go someplace with some other people."

"Oh, no. I am NOT going somewhere public with this on!"

"You won't be wearing that. Besides, you'll end up naked anyway. In front of everyone, I might add."

"What are we doing?" Naruto asked, panic lacing his voice.

"You know what auctions are, right?"

"Duh.." Naruto said, rolling his eyes.

"We're going there."

"But auctions are so boring!"

"Not this one. You'll need to wear something specific, okay?"

"Depends what it is."

"You won't like it, so I won't tell you."

"Aw, come on!"

"It will teach you a lesson, Naruto. We're leaving right away. In this bag is your clothes. Put them on immediately. If you refuse, bad things will happen."

"Fuck you!" Naruto yelled as he headed towards the bathroom.

"No, I'll fuck you." Sasuke yelled back.

* * *

"The hell?!" Naruto yelled loudly, several seconds later. He came out quickly, rage in his eyes. Rags were what he was wearing. Rags. What seemed like a white shirt was hanging limply on Naruto's form, ready to fall off. Holes were everywhere in it, almost to the point where there was no shirt. Naruto's black shorts were the same way, except less holes. "The hell is this?!" Naruto yelled in Sasuke's face.

Sasuke sighed, "Your costume, you moron. It'll definitely come in handy."

"Whatever perverted little plot you have going on, I don't want to be a part of it." Naruto pouted as he watched Sasuke dry his hair with a towel.

"It's for the best." Sasuke said as he continued to dry his hair.

"You sounds just like my parent's used to." Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke.

"Used to?"

"Yeah," Naruto said, laying on Sasuke's bed. His bed hasn't been used in a while, "I think I told you once. My parents are dead and everybody blamed me. I don't know why." Naruto said as he looked at the ceiling, the white paint was perfect, just like Sasuke...Wait. No. Not like Sasuke.

"Yeah. I remember. Do you know why they blamed you?" He asked walking towards Naruto and putting a hand on his cheek.

"No. Iruka, my driving instructor, he said that my mother died giving birth to me, but he said I'm not supposed to worry about it because it wasn't my fault."

"And your father?"

"Suicide, I think." Naruto said quietly, as he absently touched the rags. "Iruka said that he was a great person, though. He just couldn't stand my moms death." Naruto kept pulling on the cloth, "Then I was put into an orphanage. I wasn't adopted for a while because of how young I was. Right when I went into grade nine, I could get my own house and job and live by myself."

"So is that why you picked to live in a dorm?"

"Yeah. This way I wouldn't really have to pay rent." Naruto said as he cast his eyes down. "But here I guess I do, too."

"Well it's not that bad." Sasuke said as he removed his hand from Naruto's cheek. "My parents were murdered."

"By who?"

"Not sure. It killed my whole family though. Everyone except for Itachi and I."

"That's horrible..." Naruto said as he looked into Sasuke's eyes.

"Yeah. I guess." Sasuke said as he glanced at the clock. "We need to go."

Naruto sighed. He knew that this wasn't going to turn out well. "Fine."

"It's a little ways from here, but we'll be back before tomorrow." Sasuke said as he grabbed something from inside a closet, "Whatever you do, don't come back there. Ever." Sasuke said sternly.

"Fine, fine." Naruto said, he was beginning to get interested about this. What was he planning? _"Something illegal, probably." _Naruto thought to himself. "What's that in your hand?" Naruto asked.

"We'll need it when we get there. Make sure nobody sees you in that costume." Sasuke said as he opened the door. "Seriously, they'll think you're some kind of hobo that accidentally got into the school."

"Shut up..." Naruto said warningly.

Sasuke let out a dark chuckle. Naruto looked at him in surprise.

"You laughed!" He accused as he pointed a finger to the taller mans face.

"No I didn't." Sasuke said.

"Yes! You did! It sounded like this:" Naruto let out a dark chuckle.

"That sounds nothing like a laugh." Sasuke said as he turned a corner. "More like a screaming snake."

"What!?" Naruto yelled as he followed Sasuke, "Oh yeah? Well yours sounded like a dieing angel!"

"You're just jealous." Sasuke retorted.

"No I'm not!

"Quiet, moron." Sasuke warned, "If someone comes out to yell at you, who knows what they'll think with that on."

"Well it wasn't exactly my choice to wear this!" Naruto yelled, trying his best to make it quiet.

"Whatever, dobe." Sasuke said as he looked around, trying to avoid teachers as they reached the front entrance. Ducking from the Shizune, the secretary, Sasuke and Naruto ran out towards Sasuke's car.

"Can you even drive yet?"

Sasuke gave Naruto a weird look.

"Ah..sorry. Iruka banned me from driving. Something about killing anything in my path. Naruto mumbled as he got into the backseat of the car. The front was occupied by a couple of bags.

It wasn't dark out, the time was just nearing 6:00. Naruto sighed as he once again played with his revealing clothing. Sasuke hit several red lights, and stop signs. He was getting very annoyed at this.

It was now 6:45, or that's what the clock said. He had no idea if it was fast or slow. Looking out the window, he saw some trees pass by.

"Where the hell is this place?" Naruto asked. He had been sitting still for forty-five minutes. This was getting freaking boring!

"Right here." Sasuke said as he pulled into a parking lot.

"An art gallery? We went to a freaking art gallery? I fucking stayed in the car for forty-five minutes to see an art gallery? How is this possibly going to help me at all?" Naruto screamed.

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled. He pulled out a leash, the thing that was in the closet.

"What's that for...?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"Uh...nothing, really." Sasuke said slowly. If he knew what he was trying to do, he would get screamed at for sure.

Sasuke snapped the leash onto Naruto's collar and they walked up to two entrances of the giant building, one being guarded by men in black suits.

"Name." One said sternly, keeping his voice steady.

"Uchiha." Sasuke said calmly. The man looked him over.

"Aren't you a little young to be with," he looked over at Naruto, "him?"

"No." The Uchiha said calmly, "Many people have complimented me on how I manage to look like a high schooler. I'll assure you that I've graduated and am in the successful Uchiha business."

"Whatever. Enjoy your time." The tall man said as he moved to the side, examining the two.

Naruto and Sasuke opened the doors. Sasuke let Naruto have a good look around. There were tons of chairs on the flat surfaced floor, seating nothing but men, a giant stage in the front, the lights ready to snap on and a single microphone. There were chains mounted to the spot in the middle of the stage and a small caged area. Looking away from there, he saw another room with a large door. The door was open a little bit, revealing what looked like more cages. He tried moving as close as he could, and he swear he saw something move. He looked towards Sasuke.

"What the hell is this place?!"

* * *

Well, there you have it. Another glorious chapter! Uh..yea. If you can guess where they are right now, I'll mention you, separate from the song guessers, of course.

I downloaded a new writing system, so sorry if it sort of looks like shit. But I swear, if you actually read it, it's probably not as shitty.

Read and review. My tummy is growling for some typed goodness!


	10. Mixed Emotions

* * *

Okay, I really have no idea if anybody actually reads this part...or if they skip right to the story. Is it that good? Anyway, I had something really important to tell you...but I forget what I was supposed to type. I was thinking about it last night..hmm...anyway, **May.19****th**** is my birthday!** In my time, that's tomorrow! Anyway, enjoy the story I'll try to get it out before tomorrow...

I think I put a few made up characters in here, if you don't like that, don't worry. They'll only be in there for a couple of paragraphs.

"_I'm thinking!"_

The ones that guessed where they were:

**TannerUzumaki**

**treeehugger414**

**(**The way you worded it made me laugh. :) "is gunna be some kinda FREAKY HUMAN AUCTION!"

And the one's that guessed the song:

**xxyaoiluvverxx**

**hehehegiggity**

**Wassupkiba**

Want to be mentioned next chapter? All you need to do is guess this song:

**You promised me the sky, then tossed me like a stone. **

This chapter is dedicated to you!

* * *

Naruto looked at the large audience of men. They were all talking together, and some occasionally pointing at the stage or other members of the audience.

"Sasuke...?" Naruto asked as he glanced to the raven. He was watching the stage closely, examining it. "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled again.

"Don't call me Sasuke here. You need to call me Master Uchiha, alright?"

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Naruto huffed in defeat. He quickly glanced back at the room he saw before. "What's this..?" He mumbled quietly to himself. He took a step, but realized he couldn't go any farther. Sasuke was rooted into place, he wasn't going anywhere soon. Moving closer to Sasuke, Naruto turned around making sure he wasn't in sight. He quickly took off the leash and gently placed the end on the floor. He probably wasn't going to notice he was gone. He'll be back soon, anyway.

Naruto quickly walked into the slightly open door, ready to uncover what was inside. Shutting the door completely, Naruto looked for a light switch. After a few moments of sliding his hands on the cold wall, he felt something. The light switch! He quickly snapped it on. The light on the ceiling flickered several times. The dull light finally decided to stay on and light the room.

Naruto gasped at the contents of the room. Cages lined the walls and a dust covered floor was what they stood on. Careful and curious eyes peered at him through the cages. Slowly, Naruto walked to one of the cages in the corner. He cautiously looked inside to see a boy, probably younger then him by a year or so. He was wearing rags, like Naruto, except his were pure white with stains of brown and red.

"Hi.." Naruto said cautiously as he looked at the boy, a friendly smile in place.

"H-hi..." The boy responded quietly.

"What's your name?"

"Um.." The boy was quiet for a second, "Mei."

"Mei? That's a nice name. I'm Naruto." His smile widened, "So, uh...why are you in this cage?"

The boy looked at him for a moment, examining his clothes. "Why aren't you?"

"What?"

"Shouldn't you be locked up if you're dressed like that?"

"Um...why..?" Naruto didn't understand what he was getting at.

"This is a slave auction. This is where some of the slaves get sold."

"What!?" Naruto was definitely taken aback by this. Sasuke took him to a slave auction? Why?

"How come you're surprised?" The pink haired boy asked.

"I..uh..oh it's nothing. Never mind. So...how long have you been here for?"

"Been a slave? Or in this room? I've been a slave for as long as I can remember. I don't know how I got here, either. I just do what I need to do to stay alive."

"L-like what?"

"Anything. Sex, work...anything."

"Sex?! You're a sex slave?"

"I'm a slave who has to do whatever other people tell them to."

"Wow..." Naruto mumbled. "How many other people are in here?"

"Just the people that are supposed to be auctioned this week. I'm going in a couple of days."

"Where do you go when you're...auctioned off?"

"With the one that bought us."

"Who buys you..?"

"Guys. I don't think girls are supposed to buy us. They used to auction girls off, too, but they became useless once they got pregnant. They even made sure the girls wouldn't get pregnant with pills and surgery, but that became too expensive, so now it's just guys."

"So all those men by the stage..."

"Are going to try to buy someone today. Mind you, we're not cheap."

"No..." Naruto looked around the room, looking at the other cages. He looked at the boys inside the cages. "So why do you have to be in here?"

"They don't want the audience to see the slaves, and we might escape if we aren't locked up." Mei shifted, the cage didn't look too comfortable. "Besides, there's another door that leads backstage.

"They don't look very comfortable. Do you have to stay in them all the time?"

"Nope." Mei simply said. He shifted in the cage again, settling for sitting cross legged. " I just want out of here. I can't wait to have someone buy me and...treat me right. But, that's not going to happen. Not with these people." Mei sighed quietly.

"If I had enough money, I'd buy you, Mei."

Mei smiled, "Thanks."

Suddenly, the knob twisted open.

"Alright, filth, where's Yako? You're up, whore."

Naruto froze in his spot, he didn't have anywhere to hide. The man glanced his way. An angry look overcame his face as he stared at the blond.

"How d'you get out of your cage?" The man asked sternly.

"I.." Naruto didn't know what to say. "I'm not-"

"Ah...change of plans. Why don't we have you go first, instead?"

"What?!" Naruto was getting that terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Don't question me, slut. Now come on." The man roughly grabbed Naruto's wrist.

"Ow!" He cried in pain. Mei watched helplessly, a simple idea sprouted in his mind. He quickly stuck his skinny arms out of the cage and grabbed the white haired man's ankle, successfully tripping him. Naruto fell down with him.

"Why you little fuck!" The man yelled. He stepped on both of Mei's hands, making him withdraw back into the cage. "You sure as hell will pay for this, runt!" The man kicked the boy's cage, and walked to the door.

Naruto watched as Mei was stepped on and kicked. He was extremely bad for him, it was his fault this was happening to him. Naruto squirmed as much as he could.

"Naruto!" Mei yelled.

"Ah..." Naruto let out a weak groan as the mans nails dug into his flesh, "I-it's okay, Mei. I-I'll be fine..."

* * *

"Ah, so you're name is Naruto, then?" The man asked, how come I haven't heard your name yet? You're probably new..."

"That's because I'm not-"

The man quickly took off Naruto's raggy shorts. This shut him up. He tried to cover himself up, but both of his hands were now in the mans grip.

"Are you a virgin?"

"None of your business!" He yelled. They were now backstage.

"Listen, if you are one, I can easily make you not. Now tell me."

"No, okay? Now leave me alone!" Naruto screamed.

"I expect you to be experienced...so let's see." Naruto was forcefully turned around, so the man could see his front. "You're skinny. That's good. And...you're definitely not an eyesore, yes. You'll sell well."

"Like hell you're going to sell me to some sick bastard!"

"Shut up!" The man said, punching the boy in the gut. Naruto wheezed out air. "If you say anything at all on stage, I will personally cut everything off that counts."

"What about the 'paying customer'? He wont want me when the goods are gone." Naruto said wittily.

"If he wishes, he can give the punishment to you himself. There's not telling what he'll do. He won't be held back." Naruto gulped. He could be killed!

Two men wearing suits came behind him and each grabbed one arm. The curtain dropped in front of the microphone. Naruto won't be able to see the audience of men until it comes back up.

He was being dragged just behind the curtain, his hands now in the shackles mounted to the stage. Naruto had no choice but to sit down and wait for the curtain to come up.

"You're a bastard." He said to the auctioneer. "Ten fold."

"Ah, but I'm not the slave, am I?"

"I told you! I'm not a-" The curtain was slowly being drawn open. Silence filled the room as the blond was being presented to everyone.

"He's a new addition to the auction, I'd say he's very valuable. His skin is well taken care of," the man said as he stepped away from the microphone and ran a hand up his arm. Naruto was trying to cover himself as best as he could. He managed to cover the bottom half the most. "He is not a virgin, but I'd say he's as tight as one." Mumbles filled the room. "And if you'd see here,"the man forcefully separated the blonds two legs, his lower half was now being shown. Loud chatter now filled the room as Naruto's face turned red. His desperate face searched the audience for any sign of Sasuke. He tried best to cover his face with his hair as he looked at the stage floor, he couldn't stand seeing all those people looking at him, lusting for him. "Let's start at sixty-five thousand." Mumbles filled the room and people started shouting larger numbers.

"Eighty-thousand." A man said.

"Eighty-five."

"Ninety."

"One-hundred-thousand."

"One-hundred-eighty-thousand." Silence filled the room. Naruto glanced up at the standing man. He was balding. He was fat. He had horribly thick glasses. _"Oh god! Please no! NO!" _Naruto yelled deep inside himself as more silence filled the room.

"One hundred and eight thousand?" The man at the front said, "Very good. Going once...twice..."

"Two hundred thousand." Someone else said. That wasn't Sasuke's voice...

"Amazing!" The man at the front said. "Sold!" Naruto looked for the man that had bought him. His eyes widened.

"..." He was at loss for words. His hands were free from the shackles and he got up. The man that bought him smiled and grabbed his wrist.

"Nice to see you again, Naruto. No surprise you've gotten yourself in another horrible mess."

"K-Kiba!"

* * *

Sasuke watched the crowd of people, and examined the stage carefully. He has never been here before, yet, it feels like he has...

"Naruto we should g-" He looked at the leash on the ground. "Naruto?" He cursed under his breath as he looked around.

Suddenly, the curtain dropped, indicating the slave was getting ready for show. Sasuke sighed as he looked around for Naruto. "Damnit." He muttered darkly.

The curtain drew back up, to reveal the auctioneer at the microphone and a blond on the stage floor. The blond lifted his face.

"Fuck." Naruto somehow ended up as a slave. "Damnit! I should have taken better care of him!" He mumbled. The auctioneer began talking about how precious he was. _"Yeah, right. Like you'd know."_

"Let's start at sixty-five thousand."

Sasuke cursed. If he would have known Naruto was going to become a slave, he sure as hell would have brought a ton of cash with him.

Prices filled the room and silence ended it. The final number has been said. Sasuke looked at Naruto's desperate face, he saw him looking out towards the audience a few times, desperately. But now, this was different. Naruto had a horrible look on his face, this guy must have been ugly.

"Right before the auctioneer finalized it, another man came forward.

"Two hundred thousand."

* * *

"Oh my god!" Naruto said as Kiba put him into a corner, making sure everyone was unable to hear them. "Kiba!"

"Hey, Naruto. What's up?"

"Umm...aside from almost being sold to an ugly pervert, nothing much."

Kiba smiled, "I'm glad I had enough money to buy you."

"Oh, right, you're rich." Naruto said as realization dawned on him. "Thanks!" Naruto gave Kiba a long hug.

* * *

Sasuke watched Naruto get off stage and stand in a corner with the one that bought him. Then, he saw him give him a long hug.

"The hell...?" Sasuke said.

* * *

"God, Kiba, I was so scared!"

"I could tell." He simply said as the blond hugged him again. "I'm glad I was able to outbid them all."

"Me too!" Another brick of realization hit Naruto. "Mei! Kiba, how much money do you have left? "

"Huh? Uh...I really don't know. "

"Oh...well, please by someone named Mei. He's cute, and I really want him to have a better life. He's in that room." Naruto pointed to the door, "Ask him when he's going on stage and buy him!"

"You care about him a lot, huh?"

"Well, I don't know him..but yeah, I do. Please, Kiba! I'll be in your debt forever!"

"I'll do what I can, Naruto."

"Thank you so much! He's going to be so happy!"

Kiba smiled.

"Oh!" Naruto said, another batch of realization bricks just hit him. "How come you're here?"

"I really don't know. I had no idea what kind of place this was, so I just came. What about you?"

"Um...Sasuke was supposed to teach me a lesson or something and-" Naruto froze. Did Sasuke mean to get him auctioned off? Just to get rid of him and 'teach him a lesson'?

"Naruto?" Kiba waved his hand in front of his face. "Earth to Naruto!"

"Huh? Umm...Kiba, thanks a ton for saving me from a life of being a sex slave to horrible men, but can you take me back to my dorm now?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure, Naruto. Just tell me where to go."

"Thanks. Wait by the doors, I'll be right back." Kiba took this as an opportunity to find out who Mei was.

* * *

Naruto left Kiba standing in the corner as he searched for Sasuke. "Sasuke!" Naruto said as he saw the raven in sight. The man's neck snapped towards him. "Sasuke...I'm going to go back to the school with Kiba."

"Kiba?"

"Yeah." Naruto left without saying good-bye as he walked out the door with Kiba. Of course, he remembered he needed pants and quickly ran back.

* * *

Sasuke watched as Naruto walked out with 'Kiba'. He was going back to the dorm? What? Sasuke had the sinking feeling he might not ever get to see the blond again, but now, maybe he could. Naruto was going back to the school, right?

Another slave was being led onto the stage. Sasuke had to leave. He needed to know where Naruto really was, and who that Kiba was.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he sat in the front seat of Kiba's car, he was beginning to drift asleep. He knew he couldn't or else he would get Kiba lost.

"Turn right here." Naruto said a couple times. "Left." and "Keep going straight here."

"He saw the high school grounds come into view as his eyes began to fall. "Here it is." He yawned. The car stopped in the parking space and Naruto got out, "Thanks Kiba."

Naruto began walking when he suddenly turned around, "So what high school are you going to?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm goin to America right away. So I was glad I got to see you before I left."

"America? Wow, that's a lot ways away."

"You bet! I'll send you a ton of American candy when I get there."

"Okay!" Naruto waved goodbye, "Have fun!" He began walking backwards, waving as Kiba drove out of the parking lot.

The journey back to to his dorm was tiring, it had to be very late at night. He slipped past Shizune, and into the dorm hallway. He still had another day of school tomorrow. Damn, he was going to sleep through all his classes, wasn't he.

Opening the door to his room, Naruto fell onto the bed, falling asleep quickly after.

* * *

Sasuke opened the dorm, half expecting Naruto not to be there. He glanced inside and on the bed, Naruto slept.

Sasuke sighed. "I thought you had left me..."

* * *

Naruto went through all his classes carefully, trying not to fall asleep and trying to avoid Sasuke. Of course, that was a little hard with him in every single class, but he managed to do it, somehow.

Sasuke and Sasori were kept after class by Orochimaru. This worried Naruto a little bit, but he was still upset that Sasuke would try to sell him just to get rid of him.

* * *

"Run if he tries anything." Deidara said to the two, "Seriously." Naruto smiled and waved at the two, not wanting to look at Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto was now in his dorm, laying on the bed and going through some boring magazines, he wasn't really paying attention to what was in them, anyway. It was just something to do.

Several minutes passed and Naruto assumed that Sasuke was still with Orochimaru. Finishing the stack of magazines, Naruto was out of things to do. He decided he would just sit on the bed and think everything over. The slave auction, Mei, Sasuke, Kiba, everything.

Thinking of this made Naruto feel mixed emotions. He was anxious to find out if Mei was alright, angry at Sasuke and what the slave auction does to innocent children, happy that Kiba was here, but sad that he'll be leaving. Naruto sighed. Mixed emotions sucked.

Naruto was brought out of his sulking over mixed emotions when there was a firm knock on the door. "It's probably Sasuke," Naruto said to himself. "Look, you should already have a key, bastard, and I don't want to talk to you after what you did to me last night!" He yelled loudly.

Another knock on the door made him tilt his head. "Go away!"

Another knock.

Naruto decided this couldn't possibly be Sasuke, because if he said that, the door would probably be broken down by now.

Naruto sighed as he walked towards the door and opened it to reveal Itachi.

"Itachi..." Naruto said lowly.

"Hn. What were you screaming about?" He asked, more like stated.

Naruto blushed from embarrassment. "Nothing!"

"You're blushing." He stated as he walked into the room and and shut the door quietly.

"No I'm not. It's just...hot in here."

"Oh, so you're starting to get hot with my presence, how flattering."

"What? No!" Naruto tried thinking of an insult, "Shut up, Itachi." Yes. How effective.

Itachi looked at Naruto. "What did Sasuke do to you, Naruto?" He said again, in a little bit of a teasing voice.

"Nothing!!" He replied back.

"Hmm...slave auctioneer ring a bell?" Itachi said.

Naruto froze, he looked at Itachi in surprise. "How..."

"Sasuke used the Uchiha name to get inside the building, so they contacted me, giving a full description of you two."

"Oh..."

"Tell me, Naruto. You must really want revenge on Sasuke after what he did to you."

"I don't know. I'm really mad."

"Oh, revenge will feel a lot better, trust me."

"What kind of revenge...?"

"Just follow me and you'll find out."

* * *

Wow. Anyways, if you never read the top, go read it!

Also, there is possible rape and sex coming up next chapter.

I was asked why I write so much rape...well, it's a little hard to avoid with slave fics. Plus, I really like it. It just makes me feel...good. Is that bad of me?

We need more yaoi rapes!

Anyway, review if you liked, review if you didn't. :)


	11. Shall We?

The ones that guessed the right song are:

**SoSickOfNyQuill**

**drarythoughts**

**Uchiha.Sam**

The song was In Pieces- Linkin Park

Want to be mentioned next chapter? Well just guess these lyrics:

**Had her own definition of cool.**

* * *

Naruto sat on Itachi's bed, avoiding the gaze of the older Uchiha.

"Um...tell me again, what were we planning for this 'revenge'?"

Itachi sighed in irritation. This had to be the fifth time he said this. It was pretty simple, how come the idiotic blond couldn't understand it?

"We'll just prove to him that you're not his."

"How?"

"Have sex with me."

"W-what?!"

"You did want revenge, right?"

"Well, yeah, but, I didn't think we'd have to have sex for _revenge_."

"Sasuke is the most possessive person I know. This will set him off."

"Like a bomb!" Naruto said.

"...yeah. Whatever." He stepped closer. "Will you do it?"

"Well..."

"Think about how much Sasuke has hurt you."

"..."

"He continued to embarrass you and order you around. He made you do horrible things, right?"

"Yeah." Naruto looked at his lap.

"He even put this collar on you, proving to the world that he thought he owned you. Like a dog. That's all he thinks of you. A pet that he can do anything to. Since he thinks that, he'll make the rest of the world think that, too. You'll end up being the high school whore. All the girls will hate you, because their dear Sasuke has decided to force himself on you. Perhaps the guys will start hating you, too. Because of Sasuke, they'll start paying attention to you, causing the other males to become jealous. Hatred follows closely after. Besides, it's much easier for someone to hate then forgive, in a sense."

Naruto could feel his eyes watering up. He didn't like hearing all this.

"Maybe Sasuke used you? Just so he could get all the attention, and have some fun on the way. What better person then a vulnerable little blond? Just by looking at you, you seem defenseless. Not very tough at all."

"U-using me?"

"Yes. He likes attention. Ever since he was little, he loved it. He's using you for attention, Naruto. He really couldn't give a shit about you or your feelings, even if he tried."

"Really...?"

"Sorry to say, but it's true. The only two people I know for certain he cares about is me, even if he says otherwise, and Gaara."

"Gaara?"

"Yeah, last time I checked, he was madly in love with the red head."

"Really." Naruto said, not as a question, just as a statement. He could feel his rage building up.

"In fact, I'm pretty sure that collar used to be Gaara's. I'm sure every time he looks at it, it reminds him of Gaara."

"Why would he have me wear it, then?" Naruto asked, as he pulled at his collar slightly.

"I'm sure he's never gotten over him." Itachi said, watching Naruto.

Naruto thought about that one time he walked in on them, and Sasuke acted as casual as ever about it.

"And now that I think about it, you do look a little bit like him. Maybe you're just a replacement?"

"..."

"Or, maybe, Sasuke has become lazy. He just wants his own personal little fuck toy." Itachi said, smirking. He was hooking the blond.

"You really think so?"

"I truly do. Besides, I heard he never really liked blonds, anyway."

"What?"

"He likes red heads and brunettes."

"Oh..." Naruto said, "so he was using me?"

"As far as I can tell." Itachi replied.

"Fine. Then I'll show him that I don't care about him either. I'll do it, then."

Itachi smiled. "Good."

"So, uh..." Naruto blushed. "How are we doing this?"

"I've got some people coming in here to record it."

"What?! You're going to record us?"

"Yeah. How is Sasuke going to find out if there's no evidence?"

"Uh, yeah. Good point, I guess."

Itachi nodded. "They'll be here soon.

"Fucking shit! Why does this thing have to be so freaking heavy?!" A voice yelled outside the door.

"They're here."

"Shut up!" Came another voice.

"Damnit. Itachi better be the fuck in there. If he's not, another sheep is going to die."

Naruto tilted his head slightly.

Itachi went to the door. "Shut up. He's already inside. Quit freaking him out."

"I sure as hell am NOT freaking him out! Whoever that little whore is!" A silver haired man said.

Naruto stared at him. He seemed like a bastard. He arched his eye brows in anger.

The other man, however, seemed okay. He hit the other guy on the head.

"Ow! Fucking shit!" the man screamed.

The other man rolled his eyes. "Suck it, Hidan." He said.

"Whatever, Cock-u-zu." He replied back, smirking.

"Hidan, Kakuzu," Itachi said, sighing, "this is Naruto."

"Oi." Kakuzui said, raising his hand.

"Sup, bitch." Hidan said casually. Kakuzu hit him on the head again.

"Damnit!" He swore again.

"H-hey..." Naruto said shyly.

Hidan examined him carefully, putting his camera supplies down. "Hey, aren't you in one of my classes?"

"Maybe." There were a lot of people in his classes...

"Yeah, I think you are. You were sitting with Temari that one time in math, right?"

Naruto thought for a moment. "Oh yeah!"

Hidan nodded. "So, why are you doing this?"

"Revenge." He muttered darkly.

"Right..." Hidan said. He then looked at Kakuzu.

"We'll need two angles for the camera. So, one on each side of the bed, far enough that they don't get the other camera in the view, but close enough to get the sex in."

"Kay." The other man said.

Naruto stayed on the bed, and Itachi sat on a chair. "How long do you think this will take?" Naruto asked Kakuzu.

"Dunno." He replied.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." He muttered.

"It'll be fine. After a little bit, you'll totally forget that the camera is even there. Nothing to worry about."

Naruto sighed.

"Almost done." Hidan said. "Do we have any sexier bedsheets?"

"What's wrong with these ones?"

"We need black."

"I think Sasori mentioned getting those once." Kakuzu said. "You know who those are, right Naruto?"

"Yeah."

"Can you get them? I'm busy."

"Yeah, sure."

"If he charges anything, tell him to go fuck himself."

"Er...okay..." Naruto said, getting off the bed and out the door.

While Naruto was walking down the hallways, he considered running away from all this. He's gotten himself in some deep shit, even he realized this. He had the perfect chance to run. He could catch a bus and go to his old apartment, quit school, and get a job at his famous ramen place.

He'd do it, but...

"I refuse to run away from my problems." Naruto muttered.

* * *

Naruto finally reached Sasori and Deidara's dorm He knocked lightly.

No answer...

He knocked again.

"What?" Came a voice inside.

"I need to borrow something from you for a little bit."

"Like what?"

"Black bedsheets."

"Bedsheets, un?" Came Deidara's voice.

"Yep. Orders from Kakuzu and Hidan. They just need to borrow it for a little bit."

"What for?" Sasori asked, opening the door.

"Er...I don't know. I just have to get them some black bedsheets from you." Naruto smiled.

"Uh-huh..." Sasori said, "why are you asking instead of them?"

"They're busy."

"Do you even have black bedsheets, danna, un?" Deidara asked, appearing beside him.

"Yeah. Somewhere in here. I never really liked them, though. They're hard to clean with the mess you make." He smirked.

"Danna, un!" Deidara blushed.

"Can I have it? It won't be for long."

"Yeah. Whatever. But it better be clean when I get it back."

"Thanks!"

Sasori went to get the bed sheet, leaving Naruto in the hallway.

"Here." He said.

"Thanks, Sasori." He replied, and headed back into the direction of Itachi's dorm.

* * *

"I'm back." Naruto said, as he opened the door.

He froze.

The room was dimmed, cameras were ready, and Itachi had taken his shirt off. A few 'items' layed on the bed.

"Good. That took way too fucking long!" Hidan said.

"Sorry."

"Whatever." Hidan said as he grabbed the sheets out of Naruto's hands.

"These need to be washed after." Naruto said.

"Why can't that fucker wash it himself?" Hidan muttered as he threw the items off the bed, towards Itachi, and put the bed sheets on. "That looks way better."

"What are these?" Naruto asked, looking at the items that Itachi caught.

"Stuff we need to include in the video, dumb ass."

"Why?"

"Value." He muttered.

"We're only going to show this video to Sasuke, right?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Yeah..."

"Well, why would he have to watch me having sex with his brother? I mean, that's a little disturbing on his part."

"You're right." Kakuzu said. "Maybe that's why we'll have him in the video. It'll make him more angry."

"Right..." Naruto said. "I-I'm beginning to have second thoughts on this..."

"Can't turn back now." Hidan said.

Naruto sighed deeply. He was in deep shit.

Did he really want to do this to Sasuke? This is kind of cruel. But then again, he did put him up for auction before. If Kiba never saved him, who knew what kind of sick fuck he could have 'belonged' to.

"Naruto. Take off all your clothes and lay down on the bed."

"All my clothes?" Naruto asked nervously.

"No shit, sherlock." Hidan replied, rolling his eyes.

Naruto sighed again. He took off his shirt and pants and his underwear and went on the bed.

He saw Hidan and Kakuzu's eyes on him through the camera. He covered himself the best he could with his hands. "This is...uncomfortable for me." Naruto said quietly.

"Yeah, it is for newbies. Don't worry, it'll be fine once you get lost in pleasure. Then you won't even remember that the cameras are there." Kakuzu said.

"Should we cover his face?"

"Hm.." Hidan and Itachi thought for a moment.

"Nah. The dimmed lights should be enough." Hidan finally said.

Naruto glanced nervously around the room. There were two cameras, so he obviously couldn't hide behind Itachi all the time. The cameras are going to catch everything. He looked over at Itachi, who was still seated in the chair.

"Sit on the bed, Itachi." Kakuzu instructed. Itachi obliged. Kakuzu adjusted one of the cameras slightly.

Hidan brought over the stuff that was on the bed before, handing it to Itachi. Naruto sat up on the bed, attempting to look at them.

"What's that?" He asked innocently. Itachi tossed the three items to him.

He read one of the bottles. "Whipped Cream." He read out loud. He immediately blushed. "W-what are we doing with this..?"

Itachi smirked. "You'll see."

Naruto hesitated to see what the next one was. They looked like pills. "These are?" He asked.

"Pills."

"What do they do?"

"They'll make this experience far more enjoyable. In fact, have a couple right now. Don't overdose."

Naruto took a couple out. He wasn't quite sure whether or not to listen to Itachi. Naruto just shrugged and forcefully swallowed. When he was done waiting for a few seconds to check for any sudden side affects, he looked at the third item. He gave a questioning look to Itachi.

"It's a vibrator. You know what that is, right?"

"Yeah." Naruto said. He remembered seeing them in Sasuke's stuff.

"Okay." Hidan said, "We need to keep the pills in one of the cameras focus, just so they know we used them."

"They?"

"Sasuke..." Hidan muttered.

Kakuzu took the pills, "you're done with these, right?" He asked Naruto. Naruto nodded. "Kay." He replied. He put the pills on the right corner of the bed. "This good?" He asked Hidan.

"Yeah. I think we can see it in both cameras. Fucking yeah!" He yelled suddenly.

"Shut up." Kakuzu replied.

Hidan stuck his tongue out at Kakuzu. When they were in another argument, Naruto quietly asked Itachi why these two were the ones recording this.

"Because they're the best in Akatsuki. Besides, I'm sure Sasori and Deidara would disagree to this. Kisame is away for now, Zetsu couldn't give a shit and Tobi wouldn't be able to work a camera. Not that he even qualifies to be an Akatsuki."

"Oh..." Naruto muttered quietly, ending the conversation now that the arguing has stopped.

"Well," Hidan said, adjusting the cameras again, "We're ready when you are."

"Shall we do this? For revenges sake?" Itachi asked, smirking slightly.

Naruto took in a big breath, exhaled, and then bravely said, "Yes."

* * *

Well, a little shorter then the other chapters, but I felt a need to end it here. So, how'd you like it?

I also want to know if you want to see the Itanaru sex scene. Keep in mine there will be no rape, but there will be whipped cream and a vibrator involved.

If you decide this, I have decided to show you it while Sasuke's looking at it. It's only fair for Sasuke. :)

Please leave a review. I've seen on the stats that I've been getting less reviews and hits each chapter. Holy shit! That's freaking bad! **I'd also like to mention there's a prize for a random revewer.** When I get the right amount of reviews, then that'll decide it. I'm gonna keep the amount a secret. So review, you just might get that **prize**!

Lost of yaoi fangirl love,

Ninjalicious Babe


	12. Traitor

This chapter is dedicated to:

**Delayed-Reaction**

**BlueNaruAngel21**

**mickey8701**

The answer was Sharada -Skye Sweetnam.

Want to be mentioned next chapter? Just guess these lyrics!

_Thought you thought that I was worth it, now I think a little differently.  
_

Now, the long awaited chapter is about to begin!

**Warnings: **Itanaru, Sasunaru, hints of Uchihacest.

You have been warned.

* * *

Sasuke paced around his dorm room angrily. He had no idea where Naruto was, and there was a pile of laundry that absolutely _needed_ to be cleaned! Right now!

He was gone for too long. He even checked out Temari and Gaara's dorms in case he was there. He checked out all the hallways, in case he got lost, and checked most of the classrooms. He just disappeared.

After a few more minutes, he decided that he would check out Sasori's and Deidara's dorm, too. They were friends with the idiot, too.

Exiting the room, he headed straight for their room, in hopes that he'll find the blond. He seriously wanted to know where he was. Not only did the laundry need to be cleaned, but he was getting kind of hungry too.

Getting there rather quickly, Sasuke knocked on the door. "Hi, un." Deidara greeted distantly as he opened the door.

"Is Naruto in there?" Sasuke asked, skipping the greetings.

"Nope, un."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Nah, un." Deidara said, emphasizing on the 'un'. Sasuke really hated that habit Deidara had of putting 'un' at the end of every sentence. It irritated him.

Sighing, Sasuke left without saying good-bye. Sasori appeared at the doorway. "You lied." He said.

Sasuke, of course, was too far away to hear that important information.

Slowing his walking, he headed back towards the dorm, ready to give Naruto shit when he suddenly appeared in the doorway. Oh yeah, he'd make him do so much laundry. Sasuke smirked. He'd make him do a lot of things when he finally showed up.

Reaching his room, he noticed that the door was already open. Weird. He could have sworn that he'd shut the door before going out.

Maybe it was Naruto?

Entering, Sasuke looked around. He didn't see the blond brat he was expecting. Actually, he saw nothing. Sasuke sighed at his own stupidity. He probably did forget to shut the door.

Sitting on his bed, he sensed that something _was_ different, but he just couldn't tell what. Pondering why it felt so _different _in here, he lied on his back, facing upwards towards the ceiling.

He was also upset because he didn't have anything to occupy himself with. All he could do was think.

He couldn't think.

It hurt to think.

When he thinks freely, his mind wanders to things he'd rather not think about.

The past...

Like Itachi, for instance. Back when Sasuke truly admired his brother. Loved his brother.

"_No." _Sasuke thought to himself, _"I loved him more then a brother. More then a sibling." _Sasuke sighed, he was thinking about it. He tried to ignore it—pretended like it never even happened.

But he couldn't ignore it. It creeps in his mind, forever mocking him of his stupidity.

"Itachi..." Sasuke breathed out. His eyes searched the ceiling sadly, looking for a way to distract himself.

He decided to do something on his laptop. That'll get his mind off things he'd rather not think about.

Bringing it out to his bed, he lied down and put it on his stomach, and turned it on.

"What's this..." He asked himself quietly. The disc player opened up as soon as the computer started up, revealing a DVD Sasuke hasn't seen before. Closing the disk player, something came up on his screen.

"Shall we do this? For revenges sake?"

"Yes."

The younger raven widened his eyes. _"T-this was Naruto and Itachi! On a fucking bed!" _

He kept watching, though. He _needed_ to watch this. To see where this is going.

Itachi moved towards Naruto, slowly, sexily. He had his shirt off, and Naruto was naked.

Sasuke's eyes shifted from the two to what was on the bed. A vibrator? And...whipped cream, and were those some kind of pills? Maybe.

Naruto's face was tinted red as Itachi licked his ear. "Moan my name..." He said. Helpfully, the makers of this film generously supplied subtitles for his convenience.

"I-Itachi..." Naruto said breathlessly. He was riled up, you can definitely tell.

Sasuke was speechless. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Now Naruto was laying on his back, his face flushed, moaning every few seconds. Itachi decided to tease him. He started to tweak his nipples, making Naruto throw his head back.

"Naru..." Itachi breathed into his ear, "show me how much you want me right now."

"How?" He asked breathlessly. Itachi then took the vibrator by Naruto's head and put it in the blonds hands.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes." Itachi went to the side of the bed, giving Naruto room. Then, Naruto sat on his knees, sticking his butt up a bit, and slowly slipped the vibrator in, switching it on.

"Ah..." Naruto said, his face turning red, "It feels so good..."

"Does it?" Itachi asked.

Naruto responded with a heavy moan. He threw his head back and closed his eyes.

"Take it out, love."

"Why?" Naruto whined.

"My turn." Itachi smirked slightly, and Naruto's whining subsided.

"'Kay." He said quietly. Itachi grabbed the whipped cream. If Naruto had any sensible judgment back, his question about the whipped cream would have been answered.

Itachi took off his pants, grabbed the whipped cream, and sprayed a large amount onto his manhood.

Naruto smiled devilishly as he wrapped his mouth around Itachi, licking off all the whipped cream. Itachi threw his head back."I love whipped cream." The blond said.

"Me too. I'm ready, are you?"

"Y-yes..." Naruto said shyly. Sasuke rolled his eyes at this.

Itachi climbed over Naruto, allowing him to stay on his back, and lifted his legs. "You've got me lubricated enough with that feast, here we go." He slowly entered Naruto, making Naruto gasp and moan out loudly.

"Mmmm..." He said as Itachi created a steady pace.

Sasuke shut it off there. He knew there was nothing except sex that he'd miss.

Slamming his laptop off, he set it harshly back onto the table.

He didn't know how to feel at the moment. He was feeling mixed emotions right now. Betrayal, anger, sadness...

No. Uchiha's don't show emotions. They keep them inside.

Sighing, Sasuke went underneath his covers. "Who am I kidding?" He muttered.

He decided he would wait for Naruto to finally return. Classes were finished a while ago, where could he be? Sasuke figured he was being avoided. That didn't matter, though. He'd rather be avoided, because he knew when he saw Naruto, he'd explode.

He thought about the video he just witnessed. Why would Naruto possibly agree to have himself recorded while having sex? What did he do to get Naruto so mad he'd resort to this?

And why did Itachi say, 'For revenges sake'?

"This is weird..." Sasuke whispered to himself, "I don't think I did anything that extreme to make Naruto do this." He thought about that or a while. He had sort of raped him...and officially made him his slave...okay, maybe he did do some extreme stuff. Sasuke couldn't really blame Naruto for this. Maybe he just finally had enough and took revenge?

Damn...there was nobody else to blame but himself. He hated having to blame himself. Usually he blamed somebody else. No, he always blamed somebody else.

He didn't like this at all.

Burying his head in the blankets, Sasuke took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He found himself shaking slightly, so he took another large breath, held it in for a bit, then let it out.

His shaking subsided slightly. He didn't understand what was happening to him, what he was feeling right now. Everything was so alien to him.

His head hurt.

His heart hurt.

And he had no idea why.

Getting out of his bed, he went back to his laptop and got out the disk. He bent it. He bent it 'til it snapped, and gave a bitter smile to the broken disc as it hit the floor. Then he returned to bed.

Minutes passed as he stared blankly at the ceiling, searching for patterns in the texture. Sasuke kept his mind blank, only focusing only on the patterns he was aiming to find. He was so focused, he didn't even notice the door opening.

"S-Sasuke?" Came a sheepish voice.

He said nothing. He knew it was that blond betrayer. He wasn't ready to talk to him right now.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke." Said raven looked over at the apologizing blond, staring into Naruto's sorry eyes. Naruto stared into Sasuke's blank eyes. It scared him a little, having his eyes so empty. "So sorry..." He said again.

He made is way to his own bed, and layed in the cold covers. It was just like Sasuke's bed, true. But it was missing something. Yeah. It was missing Sasuke.

"Dobe." Sasuke spoke bitterly.

"Y-yeah?" Naruto asked, slightly grateful that Sasuke was talking to him.

"What were you intentions of doing this?"

"...you...put me in a fucking auction!" Naruto said after moments of hesitation. Of course he would be mad about that, Sasuke should be aware of that. "I could have had a life as a sex slave if Kiba didn't save me!"

"What? I didn't do that on purpose. You left. You brought that on yourself."

"It wasn't on purpose?"

"Of course not, retard. Why would I do that?" Sasuke sat up now, facing Naruto.

"I-I don't know. I just..." He didn't really have anything to say after that, so he trailed off.

"I would never do that to you, Naruto." He said softly.

"Sasuke..."

"So you had sex with my brother because you thought that I tried to sell you in a human auction?"

"Well...yeah..." It sounded a little stupid now.

"Idiot!" Sasuke said exasperatedly.

"I wasn't thinking clearly!" Naruto countered.

"You're never thinking clearly." He said darkly. "Never fuck with me like that again."

"Sorry." He said lowly. "Really."

"Whatever. Now go finish that fucking laundry right now."

Naruto's eye twitched. He was ready for a sensitive talk right now, an Sasuke ruins it by making him do the fucking laundry? What a prick. But still, he couldn't help but feel a hint of lust towards the raven. No...those pills never worn off yet.

"How about we do something much more..._entertaining._" The blond spoke huskily.

"No." Sasuke said plainly.

"Aw, please?" Naruto spoke without thinking, he had no idea what the hell he was doing. "Just for a little bit?" He jumped off the bed, and sat on Sasuke's lap, licking his neck.

"No, idiot. Now get off. You have laundry to do." Sasuke had no idea what the fuck was going on with this boy. His sudden lust...

"I want you, Sasuke. I need you...I love you." He said, eyes half closed.

"No," he argued, "you do NOT love me! Your job as slave is to _pretend _to love me. To let me take my frustrations out on you."

Naruto froze. He was right. Sort of. Did he love him? Or had the ravens strict orders gone to his head? Did he make him believe he loved him? Naruto hugged Sasuke's neck, in a show of what he hoped to be comfort.

"I..."

"No." Sasuke said coldly. "Don't. Don't say anything more." Sasuke put his head on Naruto's arms, which were still around him, in a tired motion. "Just don't..." He grabbed onto Naruto's arm slightly.

Sasuke didn't understand why Naruto was doing this. It seemed so out of character for him...

He just finished getting fucked by his brother. The brother he loved and adored. The brother he wanted so desperately to be with.

He tightened his grip severely on Naruto.

And now...he's trying to win Sasuke over.

That traitorous bastard.

* * *

Aha, we get to learn a little bit of Sasuke's past...just a little bit, though. There you go, **Yusin,** I hinted on the past! More will become evident later on.

The story is almost over!

I want to thank you all for all these wonderful, beautiful, Godly reviews! If I didn't reply to some of your reviews, I apologize. My computer went weird. -Cue weird music-. (I'm talking about the reviews that are actually replyable, not just the 'Update Soon' kind of ones. :)

Hope you enjoyed!


	13. Center of Attention

* * *

Hello! The story is coming to an end, I'm sorry to say.

I'd like to point out that my writing has gotten a lot better as the story progressed! I've been getting lots of..erm...complaints that the beginning of the story was rushed, but now, I've hardly gotten any complaints! Except just last chapter with the common...

"What just happened? I'm so confused!"

"You totally lost me..."

And so on.

I think I explained to most of you who had questions what was going on, but there's probably more who're slightly confused.

It hinted Sasuke having more then brotherly feelings for Sasuke last chapter, and that's pretty much why Sasuke is so angry at Naruto. He betrayed Sasuke and willingly had sex with his brother. Sasuke felt betrayed, of course, for two reasons: Naruto is _his _slave, and belongs to him only. And he liked Itachi, so it's even worse that Naruto had sex with him. Good?

I'll be explaining more during the story. I just hinted some things last chapter, so I meant to be vague with the information.

This chapter is dedicated to:

**jay-chan24**

You got the song right!

The answer was: Hate (I really don't like you) by Plain White Tee's.

Want to be mentioned next chapter? Just guess these lyrics!

**You open your eyes, but you can't remember what for...**

**

* * *

**His day started with a horrible headache. He groaned in agony, shutting his eyes, blocking out the sunlight flowing through the windows. "Ugh...what the hell?" He muttered to himself, blue eyes fluttered open momentarily, only being shut tightly seconds after.

He could smell something in the air—eggs, most likely, wafted through the dorm room. He sighed and got up slowly, trying to clear his head from the sudden blackout that blocked his sight. Stumbling a bit, he made his way to the counter, where he was guessing, breakfast was ready for him.

"—ke?" He called out quietly, trying to form coherent words.

Fuck, he was incredibly disoriented right now.

Nobody answered him back. His vision cleared up considerably, and his headache was only a minor throbbing pain between his eyes. "Hello?" He called out again, slowly searching the surrounding area. He couldn't see Sasuke, he couldn't see anybody in this room. Just quiet stillness. But, what he did see, was the clock.

He was also very late. It was already the middle of first period. Why didn't Sasuke wake him up?

With a sudden burst of adrenaline, he ate the left-overs of Sasuke's cold breakfast. He put on some clothes lying on the floor, not really sure whether or not it belonged to him, or to Sasuke. "So late, so late!" He muttered to himself, perhaps they were minor words of encouragement. If he hurried, he could get to class before second period started. He looked at the clock again, he had a rough ten minutes. Second period class was across the school, he might have to run for a bit. He grabbed his books, and clumsily ran out of the room.

---

Ah, he was just in time. Second period was soon to start, and the teacher was no where in sight. He sat in his regular desk beside Sasuke. Sasuke glared at him. The glare was cold and, no doubt, focused on the blond. In a form of retaliation, he stared blankly back, firmly remaining in his seat. Loud, obnoxious talking was heard inside the room, as the girls talked about their evenings last night, what they had for supper, which guy sneaked into their dorm, and minor scandals going on between their class members.

"I saw it, too! Wow!" Said one girl to her friend. They began to whisper to each other, keeping everything _very_ secretive.

"I can't believe it!" Said another girl across the room to a group of students, "them? Together? It was definitely...a shock. And pretty disturbing to see, actually. Anko-sensei almost caught me watching it when she did a surprise visit to the women dorms."

"Yeah. That was disgusting! They're both guys, I can't believe you lent that to me. I almost puked!" A guy said, scrunching his face up in pure disgust.

"Actually, I thought it was pretty hot. Uchiha Itachi is the sexiest beast alive."

"Actually," Hinata said in a quiet voice, "Naruto isn't too bad, either." Naruto raised his head once he heard his name being mentioned. He turned to Sasuke, he was glaring at every living thing in this room.

"How do you even know it was Naruto? Everything was a little dark."

"His hair isn't just blond, it's practically yellow!" Another girl chimed in.

"I guess. But, you know, judging from the video, us girls don't have a chance with either of them."

"Well...maybe they're both bisexual?" One girl asked.

"I doubt it." Ino replied. "No matter, we still have Sasuke-kun!" They all squealed in delight. Then Ino scowled. "Ever since Naruto put that collar on, I've hated him."

"Yeah, me too." A determined looking girl replied.

"Well, now, do you think..." One girl asked shyly.

"Maybe..." Ino said, her mouth shaped in a evil smirk. "Maybe he'll be 'disowned'."

"I hope so!" The group of girls squealed again, their eyes lighting up in possibility.

'Disowned'? Sasuke raised an eyebrow, a sneer appearing on his face. Yes, that would be the perfect way to show Naruto the disappointment and displeasure he has been experiencing towards the blond. He couldn't think of any other punishment that was _legal_. Maybe those girls weren't as retarded as he thought they were.

"I bet he'll even get expelled if the teachers find out what he's been doing."

"Possibly." Ino replied. "I'm sure this is going to get popular around the school quickly."

Naruto tilted his head. "Sasuke," He said, "what are they talking about?"

He was ignored. Simply ignored.

"Sasuke?" Naruto tried again.

He didn't say anything, just stared out the window.

"Sasuke!" Naruto grabbed the sleeve of his clothes, yanking him in the blonds direction. "Answer me!"

Sasuke blankly stared at the blonds face, then to his hand, which was still on the ravens shoulder. He never said anything.

"Please..." Desperation filled his voice.

"You know perfectly well what they're talking about, Naruto." He had a sneaking suspicion about what they were talking about, but still...

"Are you still mad at me about _that_? Come on, I already apologized like fifty times. The only one I want is you."

"That's a lie, moron."

"It's not! I want you, and only you."

"No, you don't. You obviously have something going on with Itachi."

"I-I don't! Honest, there were no feelings involved in it."

"Naruto, it was fucking sex. Looked like there were a lot of emotions going on there."

"I...I was drugged, though!"

"You took those by will. It was your own fault."

"Look, I'm really sorry. I was just mad at you."

"Well you didn't have to sleep with my brother! Couldn't you have though of something better to do? Like write me a hate letter signed _Love, Naruto-Chan_? That would have been better."

"Well he came to me and gave me the idea. So if he never came, none of this would ever have happened."

"Don't blame this on my brother. He's a playboy, he'd do anything that walks. Don't think you're so special because he found an opportunity to humiliate you and have sex with you."

"I'm not humiliated at all."

"Your sex tape is all over the school now! I'm surprised they haven't expelled you yet."

"All...over the school?" Naruto's eye twitched.

"Idiot. That's what everyone is talking about, you know."

"That...was only meant for you..."

"Well it was leaked."

"How?"

"I don't know." Sasuke replied smugly, looking out of the window again. Could it be that...Sasuke did this? To ultimately humiliate him, maybe even _expel _him? That was truly evil. But not evil enough for Sasuke, apparently. Maybe somebody else did? Naruto shook his head lightly. The class was quiet now that Orochimaru was here. He decided it would be wise to get this scandal out of his mind and focus on biology instead.

He tried. Oh, he tried so hard to get it out of his head. He couldn't though, no way. He needed to figure out who did this to him. He figured it was only a matter of time before he was sent to the principles office. Before then, he needed to figure out who leaked this video to the public. Other than Sasuke, the only other person he could really suspect was Itachi. But why would Itachi risk getting expelled as well? So maybe it wasn't him...

"Oh, this is so confusing..." Naruto mumbled to himself. He tried to think of an explanation. He was the main gossip subject of the whole school, and his mind, that was not a very positive thing.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Orochimaru hissed. Said boy looked up from his desk.

"Tsunade-sensei requests a little chat with you. Leave. Now." Naruto shakily got up from his seat, glancing over to Sasuke, to Temari and her friends, to anyone he really knew. They all looked away from his plead. He slowly made his way to the door, ignoring the looks from everybody else. He was scared. Oh, damn, he was scared. He didn't know what to say, they were going to question him with this tape. He couldn't deny it was him, it clearly was. He had nothing to say that would help him with this. This was illegal, too. He's a minor.

He knocked on her office door. A low 'come in' followed shortly after.

"Take a seat." She commanded. There were two wooden chairs placed in front of her office desk. Itachi occupied the seat on the left, Naruto sat in the seat on the right. "You two both know what this is about, correct?" They both nodded their heads. "What's the meaning of this?"

Itachi smirked as Narutostarted to nervously shake.

"Well?"

"I'm not sure." Itachi said.

"You're not _sure?!_" Tsunade roared.

"Right."

She sighed, trying to calm herself down. "This tape is disgusting. I'm sure every student in this school has a copy of it. The teachers of confiscating them, but still, the damage is done. Why exactly did you give a copy of you two 'going at it' for every single student? Aren't you embarrassed?"

"Not at all." Itachi said. "And I wasn't the one that gave all these kids copies of us having sex. It's a private moment, there's really no need to share it with everyone else."

"Got any ideas of who might want to publicize your...love making?"

"Hm..." Itachi thought for a minute. "Maybe."

"Well?"

"I can't say." He smirked at her annoyed expression.

"You'll be expelled if you don't tell me exactly who did this."

"Ah, you can't expel me. You can't do anything, your threats are empty."

Tsunade glared at him. A hateful, powerful glare. Naruto tilted his head in utter confusion. "Get out, Itachi. If I see your face in these hallways, then —"

"Is that a threat, Tsunade-sensei?" Itachi asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Puh-lease." Tsunade said, rolling her eyes. "Just get out of my sights before I throw something."

"Heh." Itachi smirked, gliding off of his seat. "Farewell, Naruto, see you in class." He left, leaving Naruto to fend for himself.

"Naruto," she said, "do you know who did this?"

"U-um...no, I don't think so."

"Have any suspicions?"

"The only people I think _could_do this is Itachi or, um, Sasuke."

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Yeah, him..."

"Well, then, maybe I'll have a talk with him, see what he has to say." He nodded nervously. If Sasuke really did do this, he's going to get into a lot of trouble for this. "So, what were your intentions of having this scene taped?"

Naruto said nothing. At the moment, his reason seem immature and foolish. "No reason, I just wanted to do it. I, uh, didn't know it was going to be video taped."

"Do you know who taped it?"

"I didn't catch their names."

"Appearance?" Naruto started to feel like he was being interrogated by a policeman.

"Silver hair, I don't remember the other one."

"There were two?"

"Yeah, they seemed really professional and stuff."

"Hm..." She tapped her pencil against the desk slowly, thinking everything over. "Well, Naruto, there's really no other choice for me to give you. Please have your bags packed and ready by tomorrow morning. You may finish your classes for today and have a good nights sleep, but you'll be out of here by seven AM. Got it?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "Y-you're kicking me out of the school?"

"Unfortunately, yes. There really isn't anything else I can do. You severely broke the rules, so you must leave."

"Well where am I supposed to live?"

"I don't know, unfortunately, that's not my problem. You've disturbed many children's minds. They are not fit to see these kinds of things. It encourages illegal intercourse. I can't have that in my school. Parents pay me to give these students a place to live and learn. I don't want such disgusting things inside their heads, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sensei." Naruto sighed. "I'm sorry. I'll leave right in the morning." He got out of his seat and bowed slightly at the principal. Then he left the room, heading for his next class.

* * *

Wow, took me long enough to update this, hm? Yes, I know, I'm sorry. Inspiration isn't coming to me anymore, maybe that's a reason why I'm ending this story soon? Or maybe it just feels like it's going to be ending soon. Hm...

Well, here it is. Naruto is getting expelled. Did you see that coming? I did.

Haha.

Review!


	14. Goodbye

Sorry for such a long wait. It's been like what, four, five months? Or something? I got a really mean comment, so I didn't really want to update that quickly. But why punish for someone else's rudeness?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

This chapter is dedicated to:

**Aphrodite 3.5**

The song was Don't Jump by Tokio Hotel. Yay!

Wanna be mention? What's this song?

**I'll take you to a place...**

**Warning! Incest!**

Note: Shisui was Itachi's best friend and cousin...before he, um, killed him.

* * *

He didn't know what to do. For the first time in his life, he honestly didn't know how to handle this certain situation. Black hair fell over closed eyes. He was desperate. This emotion...he hated it. He hated the feeling of overwhelming need. He just wanted to understand, to comprehend. He just wanted to know what to do.

Naruto was leaving. Tsunade was quite clear on that. Naruto was being punished for Itachi's evil. He really wished Itachi could leave instead, to take Naruto's place. But he knows he can't leave. Itachi knows it, Sasuke knows it, and Tsunade knows it, too. They know it quite clearly. And there is absolutely nothing any of them can do about it.

"Ugh..." He growled, nails digging into palms. It hurts.

He didn't know what the hell to do. It's 5:50, Naruto was already up packing. He left the room moments ago. In truth, Sasuke never really went to sleep. He might have dozed off a couple of times, but he always woke up half an hour later. He decided to fake sleep. He didn't want Naruto to know he was awake, actually _unsure _of what he was supposed to do. If he were to go so far, he would even say he was _nervous_.

He sat up. There really was no use just laying there. He would wait for Naruto to come back here. He would most definitely forget something, so all he needs to do is wait. But he really, _really_ didn't like waiting. Because when he would wait, he would think. And like it was mentioned before, thinking is completely off limits. But then again, maybe he really needed to think? He was trying to block his mind from this for far too long. Maybe he should just... go through it once more.

No.

It hurts.

He was betrayed by the only one he loved. Betrayed so cruelly. So humiliatingly.

And why?

His brother found out his little secret.

A secret that he would never have thought of telling anybody, but Itachi caught him in a weak spot. He didn't know what it was that he did, but he ended up spilling everything he tried to keep a secret from his brother. He knew he would never understand...

---

"_Nii-san, I love you."_

"_As do I, little brother." _

"_I don' t mean it like_ that."

"_....how do you mean it?"_

"_I..." A deep breath, "I want you." He fidgeted with the sleeve of his shirt. This was it. He said it. _

"_...I see." _

"_A-and I really admire you...and I want to be with you...forever." _

"_I want to be with you forever, too." Sasuke stared at his brother._

"_Really...?" _

"_Yes." A smile spread across the younger face. True bliss was what he was feeling right now. He couldn't believe it. He wanted to be with him! Forever! _

"_Brother... you really feel that way?" _

"_Of course. I want to be with you for eternity." _

---

They were still together. Not quite in _that_ sense, but they were still in the same building. But Itachi lied. He didn't mean any of that stuff, did he? Was he just pretending for the sake of his poor pathetic younger brother?!

Sasuke really didn't know. He wanted answers, but there was no way in hell he could possibly get them.

---

"_Skip school today, okay? I want to take you somewhere." Older brother told younger brother as they ate. "I'll tell your teacher you're sick." _

"_Is it really okay? What if someone finds out?" _

"_Nobody will. It'll be fine." _

"_...okay, fine." _

"_Shisui will be coming too, if that is alright with you." Sasuke' face immediately dropped. He wanted to spend time _alone_ with Itachi._

"_If it's okay for you, it's okay for me." Sasuke said. _

_A small smile appeared on older brothers face. "Perfect." _

---

He remembered. He was so excited. Even though they were with Shisui, Sasuke still got to spend quality time with his brother.

He remembered walking with him. Sasuke walked so close to his older brother it was like they were holding hands. Yes. He really liked the thought of that.

---

_Sasuke was walking so close to the one he truly loved. Granted, he was nervous, but still. He was happy. So very happy. _

"_Where are we going?" He asked, looking up at the face of his beloved. _

"_We're going to pick up Shisui." A pout from the younger. "Would you like some ice cream as well?" _

"_...yeah." He didn't really like ice cream. But if Itachi offered, he'll accept. It's also a great way to share spit with the elder. All he has to do is get a different flavour than Itachi and kindly ask if he could try it. _

---

"Stupid." Sasuke cursed at himself. He would always find excuses to get close to Itachi. He would sit beside him in the movie theater and share popcorn and drinks, he would even pretend he got nightmares so he could share a bed with him.

---

"_Hi, Sasuke." A sickly sweet voice greeted the angry male. _

"_Hi, Shisui." He replied. _

"_I promised Sasuke we would get some ice cream first." Itachi told his friend. _

"_Oh, that's fine. It's a warm day, I've been craving ice cream for a while now." His smile was friendly. _

"_What kind of ice cream would you like, Sasuke?" _

"_U-umm... what kind are you having?" _

"_Shisui?" Itachi looked for the other mans opinion._

"_I'm having mint." Sasuke scrunched his face up. He hated mint. _

" _Then," the older Uchiha said, "I'll get mint as well." Great. "Sasuke?" _

"_Just vanilla." _

"_Oh?" Shisui taunted, "such a regular flavour." _

"_I like vanilla." Sasuke countered. "Mint sucks." _

_A light shrug rolled off uncaring shoulders. "Alright." _

"_Sasuke, come with me. We'll find somewhere to sit down." Gracefully, and to Sasuke's surprise, Itachi grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers, and guided Sasuke to a table. _

_Wide eyes stared up at a beautiful face. "Is something wrong?" Itachi asked his speechless little brother._

"_N-no...just..." _

"_Do you want me to let go?" Itachi began massaging Sasuke's palm with his skin._

"_No, please don't..." _

"_Do you like it when I touch you?" With his free hand, Itachi began sliding up Sasuke's pants. _

"_Y-yes..." A light moan. He loved this feeling. He loved it! He never wanted it to stop._

_But it did._

"_We're in public." Itachi said. _

"_Y-yeah." But he really didn't care. He didn't want it to stop. He couldn't care less about what everybody else would think. He wanted to feel Itachi's touch again. _

_But they were in public. _

"_Ice cream!" Shisui said once he approached the table. "Yummy mint for Itachi and I, and plain boring vanilla for Sasuke." A glare from younger Uchiha directed at older Uchiha's best friend. _

_Older Uchiha patted younger Uchiha's head with his free hand. "Shisui, don't tease poor Sasuke."_

_A smile emerged on Older Uchiha's best friends lips. "_He can take it._" _

_---_

He can take it, eh? Sasuke remembered. He really couldn't. He hated Shisui's teasing. He hated it so much...

Luckily, he didn't have to take it anymore.

---

_They were done their ice cream. Shisui made it a contest with himself and finished first. _

_What were they to do now? It was early in the afternoon, they had plenty of time to kill. "How about a movie?" Suggested older brother. _

"_Sounds good..." Younger brother said shyly. This was his chance to let Itachi touch him again. It's dark in the theater, everybody's attention would be on the movie screen. Nobody would even notice._

_That is, if Itachi even wanted to touch him again._

_A trace of doubt appeared in Sasuke's mind. What if he was just being teased? What if Itachi didn't feel like that towards him? Was it just a cruel joke? A spur of the moment kind of thing? He didn't know. Maybe Itachi wouldn't try anything with him in the movie theater. What if Shisui sat between them? What if they couldn't get seats together, what if Sasuke had to sit alone? He was hating this. He didn't like thinking about all the negatives, it just made him depressed and nervous. Only time will tell. He would just have to wait and see. _

_While Sasuke pondered, they walked to the movie theater. _

_S__asuke got impatient and nervous as they stood in line. "Itachi?" Sasuke pulled on the end of older brothers white shirt. _

"_Yes?" Itachi asked, looking down, "what is it?" _

"_I want to sit by you," he replied shyly, "um, during the movie." _

"_Itachi?" Shisui asked in a mocking voice, pulling on the other end of older brothers white shirt, "I want to sit beside you, too." _

_Sasuke snarled. _

"_You can both sit beside me," Sasuke rolled his eyes, "you're both acting unusually childish today." Shisui chuckled._

"_Let's hurry up or else we'll miss the beginning." _

_---_

He remembered. The movie was an action one. It was kind of funny, too. He just couldn't remember the name. He remembered the characters, but not the title. If he really wanted to, he could probably look it up on the Internet. But no. Sometimes things aren't worth remembering.

---

_Younger brother got his wish, he got to sit by older brother. This was it. He could either make a move or leave Sasuke alone._

"_Ngh..." _

"_Shh..." Older brother hushed, looking straight ahead at the screen, "we're trying to watch this movie." A pale hand traced itself around the bulge in Sasuke's pants. _

_He tightened his lips, content on not making a sound. He didn't want to disappoint older brother. That would be bad._

_A soft, silent pant escaped his lips. Itachi grabbed at the bulge, making Sasuke's hips thrust forward. _

_He left the bulge alone, content on drawing invisible lines on the younger ones pants. _

_Younger preferred having the first option played with, but he settled with this. Anything is better than nothing. _

_They did this for the remainder of the movie. Older played with the younger siblings bulge, his pants, arms and fingers. _

_Sasuke was genuinely disappointed that the movie was over._

_He didn't pay attention to the beginning, not when something more interesting was going on, but once they both settled for playing with their fingers, Sasuke eventually began to concentrate on the movie itself. _

_They left the building and began walking on a busy sidewalk._

"_Sasuke, we should go home now." _

"_Yeah." _

"_Shisui, why don't you stay the night?" Say what?_

"_My parents aren't home, I could use the company." Sasuke snarled. He didn't want this guy spending the night. Itachi just made another move on him! Imagine what they could be doing without him around. _

"_Is that okay with you, Sasuke?" Itachi asked. _

"_Of course!" Sasuke said in a sickly sweet voice. "Why wouldn't it be?" _

_With a shrug of his shoulders, older brothers best friend began to walk. "Let's go." Itachi followed._

_Sasuke did, too._

_They walked slowly, they didn't have anywhere they really needed to be, all they were doing was returning home. With a guest._

_The atmosphere around them was unusually quiet. Kind of uncomfortable for Sasuke. The two older men were ahead of Sasuke, talking quietly amongst themselves. Sasuke tried to listen in, but he couldn't. They were talking too quietly, he wasn't close enough. He didn't like not knowing. It made him kind of nervous._

_As they reached the Uchiha house, the talking subsided. It was an eerie silence, Sasuke didn't like it. His pace slowed considerably._

"_Hurry up, Sasuke." Itachi scolded, "we're getting impatient."_

"_Sorry!" Maybe it was just in his imagination. He ran to catch up with the other two, in his worry, he seemed to have really fallen behind. Once all three were inside the house, Itachi locked the door. _

_They rounded off the youngest Uchiha into the living room and sat him on the couch. _

"_How was your day, Sasuke?" Asked Itachi._

"_...great." Sasuke replied. He was beginning to get nervous. The two older men were looming over him, forcing him to squish against the back of the couch. _

"_Hey, Itachi," Shisui said, not taking his eyes off Sasuke, "me first?" _

"_I couldn't care less. Go ahead." _

_Younger brother screamed as he was pounced on. "Itachi! Help!" _

"_Shut up." _

_-- _

"Damnit!" Sasuke yelled out. He thought about it. He couldn't stop himself!

He needed a distraction. That's it, he would look for Naruto. Naruto clearly hasn't come looking for him, so he might as well find him first.

He was still mad, though. A little voice inside his head harassed his thoughts. The blond had nowhere to stay. How is he going to survive? What's he going to do for a living? He hasn't even graduated high school yet.

That was a pretty good excuse to stop thinking. All he had to do was find Naruto, ask him what he was planning to do, say goodbye, and forget about him.

Forever.

But was that even possible? Could he forget about his precious little pet that easily?

Of course. He _was_ an Uchiha, after all.

He walked confidently down the hallway, looking down every hallway to see if he could find the blond wandering around. He looked in a few classrooms, knocked on a few doors, and even looked at the main office. Nowhere to be found. Finally, he looked outside.

There was his precious little blond, sitting on a bench.

"Dobe." Sasuke greeted.

"Sasuke?"

"Who else would still be talking to you?"

"...I thought you were mad at me..."

"Of course I'm mad at you. You fucked my brother, sent me a video, and then later came crawling back to me saying I was 'the only one for you'.

"..."

"Isn't that reason enough?"

Naruto's anger began to rise. "Don't think you're so high and mighty, maybe I should be the one mad at you!"

"Why?" Sasuke aked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why? WHY?! What the fuck do you mean 'why'?!" Naruto stood up, walking towards Sasuke.

A little nervous (which he would never admit) at Naruto's failing mental stability, he back up.

"After all the shit you've done to me! Day after day after day you've humiliated me, expecting me to come crawling back for more!"

"And that's exactly what you did." Sasuke mentioned.

"You were just using me! You just wanted a replacement for Gaara."

"Huh?"

"I've heard the rumors. You love him, and for some reason, just can't have him. So you're using me as a fucking replacement. When you close your eyes you imagine _him_, right? When you're touching _me _you imagine _him_, right?"

"No."

"You're such a bag of bullshit, Sasuke."

"And you're a whore."

"..."

"Stop arguing and think, Naruto. How are you supposed to survive? Where are you going to go for school?"

"There are plenty of free public schools around."

"They're not all free, you know, you're going to have to pay student fees."

"I'll get another job. It's not that hard."

"And where do you plan to live?"

"...I'll find a place."

"You seem too confident on this, Naruto. To put it simply, you're a homeless high schooler. Are people really going to hire you?"

"Shut up, bastard, I'll figure something out!" The blond retreated back to the bench, facing away from the raven. He stared out into the distance for a few seconds.

His hands quickly flew to his neck, working and prodding. With a little bit of trouble, he removed the orange collar from his neck. Looking to see if the raven was still there (which he was), he threw the collar at Sasuke. "Take it. I don't want it anymore. Give it back to your precious Gaara."

Right when the taller male was about to let out a clever remark, the entrance to the school slammed open.

"Naruto, un!" An annoyance to Sasuke called out.

"Deidara? Sasori?"

"We heard from Itachi you were leaving."

"Itachi..." A distracted look overcame his features. "Y-yeah, I am."

"We need to talk to you." Sasori said seriously.

Deidara glared at the raven listening in on them, "privately, un."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the annoyance, shot him the bird, and retreated back into the building.

"Naruto, where are you going to stay?"

"...my grandma lives near here. She said she would be glad to let me stay." He lied. He hated not telling the truth to these two, but in this case, he really needed to. He would feel even worse if he worried the two. They were so kind towards him.

Sasori visibly relaxed. "That's a relief."

"We're going to miss you, un." A sad smile.

"I'm going to miss you two, too."

"...Itachi said to send you his farewells." Deidara said sourly.

"Oh..." Suddenly, it dawned on him. "Why isn't he leaving?"

"He can't." Replied Sasori.

"Why the hell not?" Naruto stood up in anger. This wasn't fair!

"He can't."

"Huh?"

"Neither can Sasuke, un." Deidara said. "It's like, they can do whatever they want and they can't get kicked out, yeah."

"Why?"

"The Uchiha's were the ones that built this school. Their dad and uncle were in charge of this whole thing." Sasori pressed down on Naruto's shoulders, urging him to sit down and relax.

"Itachi and Sasuke's parents died, so their uncle, Madara, was put in charge of taking care of them. He travels a lot for his work, un, so I've only met him once."

"I've met him twice." Sasori chimed in.

"And right now he's in Brazil, yeah."

"The Uchiha's have no other relatives other than him, so since he was in charge of creating the school, the school division agreed they would take care of the two while he was traveling." Sasori shrugged.

"It would be kind of like a betrayal of trust if they made them leave, un. Not to mention it's not right to kick them out of their home without Madara's permission, yeah."

"So they've been living here their whole lives?"

"No," Sasori said, "this is a fairly new school. Their parents were still alive when they were both in elementary and junior high. They died when Sasuke hit high school, which is a pretty good timing."

"Danna, un!"

"Sorry, Deidara. That was insensitive of me." Sasori apologized with his words...and his eyes.

"I didn't know Sasuke's parents passed away."

"He doesn't like to tell people a lot about himself, un. Neither does Itachi. I wouldn't have even known their last name if it wasn't for our class lists, yeah."

That wasn't fair. They could do whatever the hell they felt like and they wouldn't even be asked to leave. He didn't like it at all. He wished he was in a situation like that, where no matter what he did, nothing bad would happen.

But he had to think of his current situation. Wishing and daydreaming isn't doing anything.

Naruto stood up suddenly, walking on the soft, green grass. He wrapped his arms around both males waists.

"Thank you so much for caring for me while I was here. I'm going to miss you guys." Naruto eyes teared up. He didn't want to leave! This was so unfair.

"You were always our favorite kid, ever since we met you we liked you."

With red, teary eyes, Naruto smiled a brilliantly large smile. He was so happy to hear that.

"Thank you." He replied weakly.

"When you get to your grandmas, call us, un."

"Yeah, I'll do that." On a public pay phone.

He knew he had to leave now. It hit seven AM two minutes ago, he needed to get off the property.

"Good bye." Naruto told them both, fresh tears wetting his eyes.

"Don't forget to call us." Sasori reminded, clutching onto Deidara's hand as tight as he could. He was afraid if he let go, he was going to start crying as well.

With a final wave, Naruto grabbed his bags and began to walk. He looked back at the school. The whole building looked huge from here. He glanced at the bench he was just on, the sakura trees and the green grass. He watched Sasori holding Deidara tightly, saying comforting words. He turned around and kept walking, knowing that no matter what, he would never be able to return.

* * *

-sniff- So sad!

Oh, might I say how adorable L is in his live action movies? Just a thought...

Haha.

Review, please! I'm sorry for making you wait so long, don't punish me by not reviewing!


	15. Not So Lucky Break

-gulps- ...t-three...reviews?

WTFhsadfisdfnsdgflkfhnen -spazzes-

**Ooh, also, I'm a beta! So if you need some beta-ing in your story work, then I recommend myself. ..am I even allowed to do that? Well, if you're interested, PM me! ...and maybe explain how this all works? -nervous laugh-**

---

He continued to walk. He contemplated exactly how he was going to work everything out. He'd have to find a job somewhere, he'd need to find a school, and a home. It was still early in the morning, he had plenty of time to figure everything out before dark.

He passed many trees, many buildings. He decided he wanted to get as far away form the school as he could on foot. He didn't want to run into anyone he knew from Dattebayo. He didn't exactly know how far he should walk. He'd check into a few schools on the way, see how much it would cost to get in half way through the year. He'd also have to keep an eye out for buildings that needed someone to hire.

He would survive. In fact, now that Sasuke is gone forever, he just might have an even better life then when he attended Dattebayo. So in a way, he was _glad_ that he wasn't coming back to Sasuke. Sasuke thought he wouldn't be able to survive out here, well, he'll prove him wrong. He's much tougher then he looks, he can do anything if he sets his mind to it.

Probably.

But he wouldn't worry about that at the moment. He decided to focus on everything one thing at a time. First, he'll find a school, since it's still daytime. Second, he'll find somewhere to work, to get money for school. Then, he'll find somewhere to sleep tonight. At the moment, a local park bench was looking like his only option.

He walked for a good twenty minutes, there should be a school coming up fairly soon. If the cost was too much, he would just move on to the next school that came up. He blocked the sun from his eyes with his hands as he looked around. He saw an average looking school, it didn't look like there were dorms there. It was small, but it looked promising. And pretty cheap. He decided to take a chance and walked into the building. The inside was relatively simple, lots of artwork was displayed in the main foyer. There really were some talented people in here.

He exited the foyer. Across from him was the 'small gymnasium', as it was labeled. He peeked in through the window. The floor was a light gray, with lots of bright colors lining the gym floor. Beside the window, to the left, was labeled the 'personal fitness room'. Inside were various equipment for personal training. He looked right and left, trying to decide which way to go. He decided left. He walked the hallway slowly, passing an art supplies room and a water fountain. To his left, he found the main office. He knocked on the door lightly, waiting for someone to answer. He dropped his bags, which were now becoming very heavy, on the floor as he continued to wait. Getting impatient, he opened the door.

"Hello?" He called out, peeking inside the main office, "anyone here?"

"Just a second." Came a voice from a room-inside-a-room. "Just sit down."

Naruto turned around to see three chairs side by side faced against the wall. He sat in the middle of the three, laying his bags against his feet.

"What do you need?" Came a voice. Naruto's neck twisted to see the person speaking. She had pretty reddish-pink hair, eyes to match, and glasses. She was wearing rather scandalous clothing, tight shorts and an equally tight shirt. If Naruto didn't lean _that way_, he probably would have found her a little attractive.

"Are you in charge? I was wondering about enrolling here."

"In the middle of the year?"

"Yeah, well, I had some complications in my other school and I needed to leave."

"Which school?" She asked, looking through some paperwork.

"Dattebayo High."

"I see. Where are your parents?"

"...gone."

"Oh. Well, as long as you can pay for the students fee and supplies, you can stay here."

"How much in all do you think it'll cost?" Naruto asked, thinking about which price would be suitable for him.

"Student fee for the remaining year... ten dollars for a lock and locker and if you choose to attend P.E, then an extra twenty dollars for trips." She sorted through her desk, looking for some paper. "Here's the list of supplies," he said, handing a crumpled piece of paper towards the blond, "do you have a student I.D?"

"Um...yeah, somewhere." He searched through his pockets and wallet. "Oh. Yeah, here it is." He handed her the identification card.

"Uzumaki Naruto... Uzumaki... where have I heard that from before?"

"Probably nowhere..." Naruto laughed nervously. "Anywho, are we done here?" He asked, changing the topic.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I guess. I'll register you down and make you a class schedule. You probably don't have all your supplies. Get them by tomorrow and stop by before school starts. I'll set you up."

"Tomorrow?"

"Mhm. Is that a problem?"

"Uh, nope. No problem."

"I'll see you tomorrow, then." She said, shooing him out of the office, closing the door behind him.

"Crap... how am I supposed to get that money by tomorrow?" He didn't think this place would be so demanding. He figured he would have all the time in the world to get enough money. He didn't even consider buying school supplies. He sighed. That's another thing he would have to add to his list.

"_Well,"_ he thought as he exited the unfamiliar school, _"now all I have to do is get a job."_

But where to start? Maybe he would look in a grocery store, he could be those people that bag the groceries. But how is he going to get enough money for all of these supplies in just one day? He skimmed over the list. It wasn't that long of a list, but it would still be hard to get enough money for all of this stuff. Notebooks, pencils, pens, paper, high lighters, glue, erasers, etc. That was a lot of stuff. Surely his poor froggy wallet didn't have enough for all of that.

But never fear! Naruto would never give up! He would find some sort of job, even if he had to work three jobs, he would get that money. He didn't want to live like this for the rest of his life, he can't drop out of high school. He would end up being a grocery bagger for the rest of his life!

He walked the streets, feeling a tad bit lonely. When he was at Dattebayo, he was never alone. He always had someone with him. Mostly Sasuke. And now, as he walked the lonely streets of Konoha, he truly felt like he had nobody. He missed Deidara and Sasori. He missed the first person that welcomed him to this school, Temari. He missed Kimimaro and Haku. Hell, he even missed Sasuke. Sasuke... He even missed Sasuke.

He shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking this. He needs to focus on more important matters. The blond looked for some place to sit and clear his head. He found a friendly looking bench and plopped down. He stretched his arms and legs, relaxing completely into the comforting wood called a bench. Now he had some time to think things through. He didn't want to get too far away from the school, he might get lost and never even be able to find it again. He stared down at his lap, playing with his fingers as he thought about the jobs he could do.

McDonalds... grocery bag person... ice cream seller... advertiser... Dairy Queen... he searched around the area, looking around. Candy store... clothing store...

Is there a way he could manage all seven at one time? That sure would pay a lot...

But Nauto knew this was only silly talk. He knew he wouldn't possibly be able to pull off seven jobs at once, and neither could anyone else. He faced the sky, there wasn't a cloud up there. The teenager closed his eyes, clearing his mind of stress. He didn't want to think right now, he just wanted to relax and enjoy the sun that was beaming down on him. It felt so nice, so warm.

Suddenly, the warmth was taken away from him. He opened his eyes to find a man and a women looming in front of him. "Huh?"

"Hello!" The women said in a much too friendly voice, holding out her hand, "you look a little sad." The female had too much make up on; dark blue eyeshadow, thick eyeliner, a dab of rouge on her cheeks and bright red lipstick. The male had a dark tan and bleach blond hair. They both looked to be in their mid twenties.

"Uh, no, I'm just a little...stressed." Naruto replied.

"How come?" The man asked, sitting on his right, the women on the left.

"I need to get some money by tomorrow to pay for a few things for school."

"Oh, dear," the women said, "I wish we could help you."

"We can," the man said, facing Naruto, "you can come work for us!"

Naruto's face brightened, "really? You'd let me work for you?"

"Of course! You'll get your pay when your shift is done. And let me tell you, the pay is _great_." The man said, putting his arm around Naruto, "what do you say?"

"What exactly is the job?" Naruto asked. This was too good to be true! Maybe he'll be working in some _mansion_ or something, these two seem pretty rich.

They looked at each other, almost like they were hesitant to answer. Finally, the girl answered. "...a...host club."

"Host club for...?"

"Women, of course." Naruto's hopes shattered. He knew this was too good to be true. He couldn't do it. He couldn't flirt with girls. He didn't swing that way, it just didn't feel right to him.

"Sorry, I don't think I can do that." He told them, hanging his head down.

"What? Why?"

"I don't think a host club is the right way for me to make money." Naruto replied.

"Listen, kid," the man said, "we need employees like you. You're fresh, handsome and spunky. The customers would eat you up. You're willing to give up 350,000 yen a week?"

"350,000 (around 3,600 American dollars) yen... a...week?" That was a lot.

"Yes."

"W...wow." He really didn't know what to say about that. "Is this going to be an all women kind of place?"

"As guests, you mean?" Asked the women. Naruto nodded. "Ohh~!" She said clapping her hands, "_that's _why you didn't want to do it before! If course, there are men that will be there as well. We can announce you're able to entertain both men and women."

"You won't even have to do a thing. It's the easiest job in the world! All you have to do is sit there, you don't even need to talk." Chimed in the man.

"Really?" This was starting to sound good. He didn't even have to _work_ for the money! Score!

"You can start today." They both linked their arms with his, leading the way. To him, they seemed a little _too_ eager for him to begin his work. That worried him a little. But all he really needed to do was sit there, right? He was okay just talking to both sexes, just no hugging or kissing like people on T.V dramas. Hey, maybe he'll have a little fun with this.

They continued to push him towards their destination. It wasn't much of a walk, but they were now entering a more _shady_ looking area. It made Naruto a little nervous. "Hey, guys?" He asked, "are we almost there?"

"Oh, yeah. It's just up there, a few more blocks." They continued to walk, quickening their pace. Naruto examined the area, it was a little run down, yet very colorful. He saw lots of reds and blues scattered around the buildings. They were fun to look at, so he didn't have much to complain about.

They climbed dramatic looking stairs and approached a large door. They lady kept her arm latched onto Naruto, while the man went and opened the left side. Naruto, out of curiosity, leaned his head in, eager to get a peek. The heavy make-up women grabbed something out of her over sized purse, shoving it in Naruto's face. It looked like a Kleenex. Naruto began to feel slightly dizzy, almost exhausted. He blamed it on the bright lights in such a shady looking area. His body went limp in the woman's arms. Naruto was no longer conscious.

---

Sasuke scowled. He had just entered his first period class. He wasn't in a very good mood today. The way Naruto blew him off before leaving, he has some nerve. _Nobody_ treats an Uchiha that way.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! I was thinking—" A voice reached his ears, but he never processed what they were saying. "—that blond brat's finally gone!" His ears perked. He heard that part. "So I was thinking, maybe I could be—" He tuned out again. There was really nothing that blond girl could say that would interest him.

Everyone quieted down as the teacher came in and began their lesson. Now Sasuke had a distraction. He didn't have to listen to those annoying girls talk forever, all he would have to focus on was work. This was the only reason he liked school. It gave him a perfectly legit distraction for five or so hours. He copied some notes from the board. A tap on the shoulder made him lose that perfectly legit distraction for a few seconds. Another girl, one lucky enough to score a seat beside him, passed him a piece of paper. He glared at it. She never gave up. So he took it, staring at it for a bit before opening it. Inside was a perfectly good piece of artwork on some loose leaf. Of course, the artistry was feebly wasted. There on the piece of paper was a cute, almost realistic looking pink haired girl with a collar and a leash, splayed out on the floor. Beside it, surrounded by hearts, was cursive writing that read out 'pick me as your new pet'. Sasuke sighed in irritation. He didn't want a _girl_ as his pet. No, he didn't even want a _new _pet. He wanted Naruto back.

Oh, how fun Naruto was to tease. Sometimes he would give in so easily, but others, he would fight. He liked it when he fought. It showed this girly little blond had some backbone, some spirit in that frail little body of his. And as an extra bonus, Naruto was cute. He was good looking, definitely not an embarrassment to be around. He had a wonderful scent to him, and such a childish personality. He thought simply, yet dreamed big. He was such a kind person, he tried to get along with everyone. Yet, nobody really wanted to get along with him. Especially the girls. Sasuke figured that was mostly his fault, since he made him his pet and all.

But that didn't matter now. Naruto was gone. Sasuke couldn't help but feel a little pitiful towards the blond. He must be wandering around the streets, hopeless on exactly what he's going to do. He must be sitting on a bench all day, his night cap out on the road, waiting for money to be placed in it to pay for a dream-like inexpensive school he planned to attend.

Pity turned into worry. _"He probably already got himself into trouble."_ He knew by experience how trouble just seems to appear wherever Naruto happened to be. Maybe it's his trusting and curious nature. Those weren't good traits to have when surviving on your own. That's how the dodo birds became extinct. They were curious and far too trusting to others.

Naruto was going to become just like the dodo birds. He's going to get himself into deep trouble.

---

Naruto finally awoke. He felt comfortable, yet disoriented. _"What just happened?" _He asked himself. One minute he was looking at beautiful scarlet lights, about to enter a giant Victorian-styled building. Next thing he knows, he's...

Blind?

He was fully conscious now, about to enter a stage of panic. He couldn't see. He couldn't talk. He couldn't even move! _"What's wrong with me?!" _He could hear loud chattering. At least one of his senses is still with him. He could also smell, but at the moment, he wished he couldn't. The air was filled with a sweet perfume. It didn't suit Naruto's tastes at all. It was sickly sweet, it almost made him want to gag.

"Ladies and gentlemen! It's time!" Came a loud voice, causing Naruto to wince. He decided he was on some sort of chair, or a bench, or something, since it didn't feel like he was standing up. He began to understand things better as his brain began to clear up. "How about we start at 100,000 yen?"

Then they began to shout out numbers.

"_Oh, hoh,"_ Naruto thought to himself, _"looks like I'm stuck in another auction." _ How did he even get into these things?

The numbers grew larger as time passed. Around ten or so numbers were shouted, when finally it stopped at 300, 000 yen. "Is that it?" The women announced, looking around the room, "then we have a winner! These beautiful young lady will have this rare blond for three hours for the price of 300, 000 yen! Congratulations!" Naruto thought for a minute. Why would _anybody_ seriously pay so much money just to talk with him for three hours? That was just a waste of money. But he really didn't mind, because he was probably the one that was going to _get _that money. He only had to talk to her for three hours, he should be fine.

He could feel hands on him, removing the restraints that kept his feet attached to the chair. They took off his blindfold, which proves he wasn't _really_ blind, to let him see the girl he would be with for the next three hours. They removed the gag, proving his voice wasn't lost, so he could introduce himself to the girl. She was decent looking, pink hair, she almost reminded him of Sakura. Except her hair was longer, almost a darker shade. And her forehead was smaller. But that didn't matter, others may, but he didn't find her the least bit attractive.

The girl and an escort helped him off the chair. It was a little hard to walk, considered his ankles, arms, thighs and chest were all chained. So the escort carried him. He wasn't that big, sure, he was tall, but he was pretty skinny.

He was beginning to become a little nervous. They carried him off into a room. Not just any room, oh no, a separate_, dimly lit_ room. In the middle of the room was a king sized bed, with beautiful pillows and bedspread. All around were Victorian-styled décor. True, it was beautiful, but Naruto couldn't really concentrate on that at the moment.

The escort placed him on the bed. He then asked the pink haired girl if she wishes for him to remain tied up. She decided she would take her chances and untie him. The escort gave her some sort of remote and told her to press a button if she was having any trouble and needed him contained. She thanked him, watching him leave.

She seemed like a pretty nice girl to Naruto, although he didn't fully understand the meaning of the escort asking if she needed him tied up to talk. And troubles? What troubles? Why would she possibly need him contained? It made no sense, but he decided he didn't want to dwell on it for too long. He might as well begin to talk to her and make whatever she paid worth it.

Naruto sat crossed legged on the bed, facing the women."Uh, like I said, my name is Naruto." He said, trying to start up a conversation. She didn't say anything, she just looked at him, almost like she was sizing him up.

It creeped him out.

"Uh...lady?" He asked, trying to get her attention. "Hello? Is something wrong?"

"...nothing." She walked towards him, slowly, steadily. Like she really had no hurry. She really didn't, she had a whole three hours to talk to him. She crawled on the bed, her loose, pink shirt showing Naruto the front of her black bra. She began to come closer. He backed up. Closer. Farther. Closer. Father. Closer. He just hit a wall. He was cornered.

"U-u-um, Ms? W-what are you doing? We're here to talk, right? Talk!"

"Talking?" She asked, staring into his eyes. Her eyes were far bigger then his, her eyelashes thick with mascara.

"Y-yeah, please don't get so close, ma'am..." She ignored him, climbing onto his lap, her right hand on his thigh, her left in an area Naruto preferred not to have her touch. She never smiled, she probably only blinked once, and her eyes were emotionless. She began to rub his sensitive area, staring into his eyes, never losing contact.

"Ma'am..." Naruto squirmed, grabbing her wrist, trying to remove it from his clothed genital area. "Don't do that, please." He removed her hand, unfortunately, she put it somewhere else, playing with the elastic of his underwear.

"Stop talking." She said simply, her eyes remaining on him.

"Lady, this is hardly legal. I'm still in high school!" She narrowed her eyes, locating the gag that was originally in the young blonds mouth. She tied it around his head, his eyes widening enormously.

"Must I repeat myself?"

---

OMFG?! He's gonna... with a...?!?!? I hate opposite gender sex. So I'm not actually going to write it. Probably. Just describe the after-math or something like that. We'll see. THE END IS DRAWING NEAR! Either next chapter or the chapter after that. :( Thanks for everybody's reviews, it really got me going. It made me feel great that I had such loving fans of this story. Will you review again? For me?


End file.
